Od vs Haki
by Final SD
Summary: Guts and his group are pulled threw a storm and once it subsides they find themselves in a world where od seems to manifest.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm going to say this now before another flame war happens in the reviews like my DBZ vs OPM crossover. Thanks if you read that. I love Berserk and One Piece and thought that it would be awesome to have a crossover as they have the two coolest swordsmen in all of anime/manga. But i believe Guts to be the biggest fucking badass in all of manga. Yeah I said it debate me son. Also I have only watched One Piece to about the 630 episode mark because I have yet to create a time machine. So screw my future self for that and putting on so much weight. So don't spoil please. So anyway enjoy and please read my other stories.

P.S. i have no Idea what Final SD even means. I typed in final then my fingers found the s and d keys side by side and that is how my name came to be

* * *

The sea horse battled through a massive storm. The ship road on top of twenty foot waves and got bombarded with waves twice that size. Caska was forcibly kept under the deck while the rest of Guts's little team, minus Schierke who was in charge of Caska, did their best to help the rest of the crew keep the ship from sinking. Guts held the ropes attached to the main mast; freeing up three other men to do other things.

They battled the waves and the storm for hours till it finally ended. Isidro after all of it hung off the end of the deck throwing up a couple of times as puck patted him on the back. Guts stared over at him and back at Rodrick as he got a report from one of the sailors.

"So captain, what's the damage?" Guts asked.

"Nothing we can't repair. The sea horse has fought worse storms than that. Besides after fighting ghost pirates and a sea god, we've survived a whole lot worse." Rodrick told him with half a smile.

"I guess that's fine then." Guts said looking over at his group. Schierke stood at the point farthest to the front holding her staff with both hands as she focused about something. Isidro finally recovered before Serpico walked over to guts.

"All the merrows stayed back before we got caught up in the storm." He told him. "Well… all but one of course."

Isma stared out across the sea with a faint smile towards the storm that they had escaped. It vanished beyond the horizon a moment later. She turned back with her hands behind her back and walked over to Shierke and tried to talk to her but Ivalera stopped her as Schierke had sent her spirit out as the crew had seemly lost their way. In other words; they had no idea where they were.

Isidro tried to come over with a paint brush and black paint but was stopped by Farnese that knocked the small well of paint into the water. She glared at Isidro for a moment before he walked away and tossed the brush overboard as well.

"Your friends are intergenic as always it seems." Rodrick said to Guts. "My men spotted an island with a port not that far from here. We'll repair and resupply there. It would also allow you and your friends to walk around a bit."

"Finally I can walk normally again!" Isidro said nearly hopping.

"Let's head there then."

 _"_ _This is strange."_ Schierke thought as she roamed in her astral form. _"The Od here is so different. It seems to manifest almost physically. It's intense. I'm not even sure if were even in the physical plain anymore."_ She looked back at the ship and saw that it was setting off. _"I guess I'll be forced to learn one way or another."_

* * *

They reached the island and set in port. Rodrick and his men set off to get supplies. Guts told that the girls had to stay together as they walked around because he walked to walk around by himself for a bit. Isidro of course followed him and Serpico followed Farnese.

Casca basically dragged along the group as she basically went to every stall to stare at stuff; or more often than not touch stuff. The buildings were in a completely different style than the building back where they came from but they thought that it was just because of them being someplace different. But the major difference was the fact that it seemed to be a lot cleaner.

Even Guts noticed this as he walked. He towered above nearly everyone in the street he passed as he walked like a wall of black iron and steel. A man at one stall was being extremely loud and annoying and as Guts passed he found his eyes following him. Guts returned his gaze for a moment and the main nearly pissed himself.

"Was that a sword on his back?" One man asked. "I saw a handle of one."

"A one eyed swordsman with the presence of a demon?" The other replied. Both then locked eyes and felt their jaws slack for a moment and pulled out a wanted poster. "No… he doesn't have green hair."

"But I heard that his ship is docked on the west peer."

"So who the hell was that?"

"Someone we shouldn't mess with."


	2. Chapter 2

Casca messed with another stalls stuff and once again got yelled at by the owner and Farnese had to apologize and explain briefly what was wrong with her. Halfway down the street a blood haired man in a suit carried a few bags of stuff as he tried to hit on every other lady. A large black figure appeared at the end of the street.

His eyes found Farnese and moved in.

"Hello my lady. Do you need help with anything? Can I do anything for you."

"No. Now go away." Farnese stated.

Ate a piece of meat on a stick and the man went over to her and put a finger under her chin with a smile.

"How about you? Do you need anything my lady?" He said and then he was covered in darkness as pure black cloth wrapped around him. He slowly turned and looked up at a pure black figure; all but a slot of white light.

A metal hand slammed into his face and he was sent flying across the street and into a stall. Guts held out his arm for a moment before lowering it back upper his cape and looking at Casca that then dashed behind Farnese. Guts didn't say a word and began to walk once again.

"What the hell!?" The blond cried climbing out of the wreckage with very little damage to his face. "What was that?"

The entire group stared at him out of shock. No normal human could take a full blown back hand from Guts and get up like nothing happening. In fact, no one in the group could recall a time when any had. Guts turned and took a few steps forward.

"That is some strange Haki coming off of you. But I'm not going to back down from a man that scares such a fine woman." He said hopping back and forth on his feet. "Come on."

Guts kept a calm face and the blond man with weird eyebrows dashed at him and swung his right leg at Guts's face. He connected with a loud thud and his eyes went wide as his blonde bang fell away from the right side of his face as he noticed that he had connected with nothing but Guts's metal hand.

He jumped up and flipped forward, swinging his right foot down with it towards the back of Guts's head. Gut's hand flashed up and grabbed the handle of his sword and yanked his sword up to block the blow to the back of his head with a massive thud that sounded like two boulders slamming together before the blonde man landed behind Guts and tried to kick him again and found himself staring at an arm mounted crossbow.

A dozen arrows were launched at him over and over again. He danced away from them before Guts lowered his arm again while removing the crossbow. His living hand wrapped itself around the handle of his sword.

"Okay your good." The man said. "But you're not even close to the scariest person I've fought."

Guts yanked his sword over his shoulder and it seemed to touch the sky for a moment and in that moment, Sanji couldn't do anything but stare. It reached over six feet into the sky and the wielder just pulled it up like it was nothing. It came down in a massive black blur. Sanji spun around for a second and planted a kick into the side of it and it crashed into the stone street. Destroy the area of stone that it connected at.

Sanji jumped away as he looked at Guts as the sword remained in the stone of the street. He took a deep breath as he watched as Guts yanked it out of the street and dashed at Sanji.

"Holy crap he's fast!" Sanji thought jumping into the air as he cut through a stand. He landed on top of a building. "How can he even-!" A small round object landed at his feet as a fused burned down to it. "Oh…"

He jumped up into the air dead center of the street. He looked down at Guts and saw that his left hand was flopping under his arm and he saw an explosion of red and a cannon ball was launched at him. He spun like a top in the air and kicked it away from himself and it exploded on the top of another building before he seemly floated down the ground and looked at Guts as his hand flipped back up.

"No warnings at all? Everyone before would have boasted about something like that." Sanji thought before Guts rushed him and he jumped back as he swung over and over again at him as he chased him down the street.

He couldn't counter as Gut's reach was basically the width of the street so if he tried to he would be carved in half. Each and every one of his swings was meant to kill. Guts didn't give a shit about Sanji's footwork. Sanji jumped into the air and began to hope up and down as he literally walked on the air.

"He can use wind spirits too?" Serpico asked Schierke. She shook her head.

"No. He's using his od to either harden the air around his feet or to push the air so hard down that it keeps him in the air. I never sensed od like his. This place I'm starting to wonder if it's even Midland anymore." She told him. "In fact yours, Guts, and even Isidro's ods seem to be manifesting differently here."

"Well. This guy made a mistake of taking to the air." Serpico said. "I'll knock him back down."


	3. Chapter 3

Serpico stepped forward and walked passed Guts. Guts shrugged and swung his sword back onto his back as he cape covered him once again. Serpico looked up at Sanji then air gathered up under his cloak and he floated up into the air. He drew the Sylph blade that moved almost like a fan as it was held up. Sanji's eyes went wide as he seen very few people that could actually dance across the sky.

"So you know Sky Walk as well?" Sanji stated. "Okay let's-!"

Serpico swung his sword and a blade of wind was sent at Sanji and he pushed away as it swept passed his head but it cut off half his bang and cut his cheek. He felt his face and looked at the blood as he hopped up and down and when he looked up again Serpico was thrusting his sword at him. He dodged by hoping off to the side and Serpico swiped his sword after him. He jumped up off the air and tried to kick Serpico in the head but he floated back and swung his sword once again and a line of air nearly cut Sanji's throat but he was able to break it apart with a kick.

 _"_ _My reach is much greater than his. If I stay a distance where he can't hit me this fight will be over."_ Serpico said lifting up his sword again and got ready for another slash. Sanji ran across the sky at Serpico and kicked.

Serpico flew higher up and over the kick and Sanji arched his leg and nearly landed a blow on his side but Serpico swept up his lower body to dodge the attack. He swung down is sword and nearly cut Sanji's leg off and only missed because he retracted his leg.

 _"_ _He only seems to be attacking with his legs. So I should ignore everything else for now."_ Serpico thought floating higher up.

Sanji followed after and tried to kick his side. Serpico blocked the attacked as he also floated away from it and ended up behind Sanji and tried to pierce his skull but he dodged. Serpico began to circle around Sanji as he attacked. Sanji needed to use one leg at all time to stay in the air so his attacks were limited and Serpico made it impossible for him to constantly using his other leg.

Serpico flew above another kick and slashed wide in an attempt to cut off Sanji's head. Sanji fell a little and as he did he spun and his leg that he originally used to stay in the air spun around and landed on Serpico's side. It launched him away but he managed to recover a moment later.

 _"_ _That was no normal kick! I think he bruised a few ribs with just that one attack."_ Serpico judged the damage as Sanji ran at him. He pulled back his sword and swiped it back and forth three times in different directions.

Sanji blew two of them away with kicks but the third landed across his forehead and he began to have blood dripping into his eyes. He whipped it away and he found Serpico flying a little bit higher and swiping his sword down over and over again. Sanji either dodge or counted each of the blades of wind.

 _"_ _His Haki is strong. Normal people would have gone down with that one kick. He also is faster in the air than I am."_ Sanji thought. _"Guess I just have to rush him!"_

He ran at Serpico and began to launch a barrage off attacks. Serpico either dodged or blocked them the best he could but each kick blew away his guard like nothing and Sanji wasn't giving him enough time, nor space, to jump back and attack from long range. So he pulled back his sword and instead of using the flat of the blade to block he swung normally as Sanji kicked.

Serpico's sword dug into Sanji's leg and Sanji was forced to pull black as a gush of blood came out of his leg. Serpico pulled back his sword and thrusted it forward with a massive gust of wind that sent Sanji flying back down to the street. Sanji landed and had to jump back away as Guts swung his sword down and it cracked the stone of the street.

"That sword could cut a block of iron in half!" Sanji cried. "You're seriously trying to kill me!"

"That's what happens in a fight." Guts replied swinging his sword onto his shoulder as Serpico landed next to him. "You okay?"

"He might have broken a rib but otherwise I'm fine." Serpico said. "You can finish him right?"

"Dumbass cook!" A voice cried out as a man with three swords at his side and green hair entered the street. "Why are you having such a hard time?" He locked… eye... with Guts for a moment and stared at his sword. "That's a nice sword… Okay I'll be his opponent."

"What?" Guts replied as the main drew two swords.

"Come on!" Zoro cried out with a smile. "Let's clash swords!"


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro sprinted at Guts and he gripped his sword with both hands and swung wide. Zoro held his two swords to his side and the blade slammed into them. His smile quickly vanished as he was thrown off his feet and crashed into a wall. Guts put the dragon slayer in front of him as Zoro got out of the wreckage and shook himself off with bits of stone coming off of him as he did so.

He ran at Guts and Guts swung down and Zoro crossed his swords over his head as it came down. He blocked the attack and the stone around his feet began to crack under the force. Zoro's knees buckled slightly and he gritted his teeth. Guts picked up a foot and kicked him in the chest that knocked him to the ground and he continued forcing down his sword. Zoro rolled out of the way as it cut into the street before running at him and swinging one sword. Guts brought up his fake arm and blocked. He swung his other sword with one hand and Zoro blocked it with his other sword.

Guts pulled back his sword and swung downwards at Zoro who blocked with both swords and Guts brought back up his fake hand and punched him in the stomach. Zoro grunted and the massive sword nearly came through and he jumped back.

"Take this!" He called twisting his body weird and when he came back a massive force of wind came off it and hit Guts.

His feet dug into the stone as the wind cut his face a couple of times but did nothing after than that and he ran at Zoro. He pierced him and got his sword stuck into the wall behind him as Zoro jumped up. He came back down with a spinning slash. Guts held up his sword and blocked. They pressed against the other and looked at the other in the eye even though Guts was still four inches taller.

"Not bad I must say!" Zoro said. "But I'm not done-!"

Guts slammed his forehead into Zoro's nose His nose bled and Guts shoved him back with a shove of his sword and swung down. He knocked one Zoro's swords out of his hands and it clattered to the ground. Zoro jumped back and grabbed his broken nose and Guts chased after him with a spinning slash.

Zoro used one of his special moves to cancel it out and drew his other sword and ran at dashed around Guts to his other sword and tossed it up into the air and caught it in his mouth. He ran at Guts and they began to swing at each other faster than the normal person could track. Zoro dueled with his two hand held swords and swung at Guts head with the one in his mouth.

"Got you!" He cried out as he held it in his mouth.

Guts clamped down on the blade with his own teeth as his sword pressed against Zoro's. Sanji's jaw dropped open as he watched before Serpico slashed at him and cut across his thigh and he remembered he had his own fight to deal with.

"What the!?" Zoro cried out. Guts picked up a foot and slammed it into Zoro's.

Zoro cried out and as he did Guts pulled back his head with the two and tossed it off to the side. As he swung his sword at Zoro. He knocked him into a building and jumped up slightly and slashed down. Zoro blocked with the swords he still had with a wide eye.

"You caught my sword slash with your teeth?!" Zoro cried out. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Guts pulled back and got ready for another swing. Zoro watched as Guts had arms grow all out of him and kept his arms raised with his sword. He looked over and found Robin with her arms crossed and smile on her face.

"Are you alright swordsman?" She asked. Zoro got away from Guts and glared at her as Serpico was kicked into a stall nearly knocked out.

"I was having a duel over there!" Zoro complained.

"You couldn't have blocked that blow." She said. "You would have gotten your head cut down the middle. Ah!"

They looked over and found Guts biting into one of Robin's arm. He yanked down his mechanical hand as her grip weakened as grinded across his armor to make sparks and one of his miny bombs caught. They all looked at him as he covered his face and the bomb went off. Robin grabbed her arms as burns formed on them and Guts was covered in an explosion.

"He blew himself up just to hurt Robin!?" Sanji yelled. "What is this guy!?"

Guts walked out of the smoke and fire with his sword on his shoulder and rage burning in his eye.

"His Guts that's what." Serpico said. "I recommend you both go full out now."


	5. Chapter 5

The two ran at guts. Sanji jumped into the air and Zoro slammed two of his swords into the Dragonslayer. Sanji flipped forward and tried to kick the top of Gut's skull in but he swung up his sword and nearly cut off his leg. Zoro stumbled forward slightly as the sudden change put him off balance.

Guts then slammed his elbow into Zoro's ear. He grabbed it as it swelled up and Guts swung his sword and he blocked it but was thrown through three different stalls. Sanji kicked Guts in the chest and sent him flat against a wall. Guts got back and swung his sword down and Sanji jumped out to the side and kicked him I the head. Guts was sent spiraling. Sanji stood with both feet planted and a slight smirk on his face.

Guts got back to his feet and spat off to the side as it was nothing but blood. He lit another bomb and tossed it at Sanji. It exploded and set him flying back. Zoro ran through the smoke and clashed swords with Guts again. Guts knocked Zoro's two sword to the side and grabbed the blade in Zoro's mouth with his metal hand. Guts yanked it out as Zoro jumped back as Guts tried to cut him across the torso.

Guts tossed it to the top of a building and got ready for another swing. Zoro sheathed one of his swords in hope that his faster single sword style might actually allow him to take down this monster. Sanji jumped up and down on one foot and then began to spin.

"Let's see how he deals with-!" Sanji began to think and got three knives thrown at him. One cut his cheek and the other went into his stomach. He bent over and yanked it out with a spurt of blood. "He won't let up for a second! What the hell is wrong with him!?"

Zoro ran at Guts with his one sword and as he swung waves of heat began to come off it and was throwing the stuff around them away. He swung it and slammed it into Guts's chest. Guts bursted into flame and Zoro turned with a smile but it vanished as Guts swung his sword again and near took off Zoro's head. Guts spun himself around a couple of times to put out the fire. He glared at Zoro and Zoro noticed the metal that seemed to be crawling itself up Gut's neck.

"What can slow you down!?"

"Not that." Guts said. Sanji ran up behind him with his leg being red hot. Guts swung his sword around and caught the kick on the flat of the sword. It sounded much like a cannon hitting a war ship.

"What!?" Sanji cried out. Guts then grabbed his leg with one hand and spun around with one hand holding his leg and the other his sword. As he turned he swung at Zoro who was launched back as his bones creaked.

Guts slammed Sanji into a wall before dropping him. He lifted his sword up and pointed it down at Sanji. Sanji's eyes went wide and his jaw went slack. Sanji then noticed the black storm clouds hovering overhead.

Guts looked up as a lightning bolt came down and Sanji rolled out of the way. It stuck onto Guts and he was engulfed in the lightning. Zoro looked over and found Nami with a smile on her face and her staff resting on her shoulder. Sanji looked at her with heart shaped eyes and Zoro scoffed.

"We were having a fight. You shouldn't just interrupt us like that." Zoro called to her as he began to sheath his swords.

"Is that true? Because where I'm standing you two were getting your asses handed to you on silver platters!" She yelled down. There was the sound of crackling and the three straw hats looked at Guts who was still standing up. He circled his neck a couple of times and with each turn you heard more cracking.

"That's all? I've felt worse." Guts said. "Still… guess the little witch was right about our bodies changing. Sorry but you should have stayed out of this lady."

He got to the roofs of the buildings and ran at her. She swung her staff at him and he caught it as it swung at his head and gave her a scowl that could turn most people to stone. She gulped and gave a quoi smile.

"You wouldn't hurt such a pretty lady right?" She asked. Guts in response pulled back the Dragonslayer and nearly cut her in half but a kick from Sanji launched him a few feet away. She fell down and panted as there was a massive cut into the roof where the swing of the Dragon slayer had been diverted.

"How dare you try to hurt Nami!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt her." Guts said cocking his head. "I don't care about your stupid little dick."

Sanji launched himself at Guts and Guts swung his sword. He nearly got cut in half but tucked his legs in and spun. Guts continued his rotation and came back around with the flat of his sword and it slammed into Sanji. He was launched back to the street and grabbed his legs as he swore they were almost broken. Nami ran away from Guts as he landed back onto the street.

Zoro attacked as moving in a near inhuman way Guts countered before slamming his foot into Zoro's chest and pushing him to the ground. He pressed his foot into Zoro's chest and began to break ribs as he pointed his sword at his head and pierced down. Zoro crossed his swords in front of his face but he couldn't block the attack forever.

 _"_ _His Haki is on a different level!"_ Sanji thought as he looked at Zoro as the sword inched closer to his face. _"It's made up of one's will and inner strength. As well as being connected to one's emotions and physical power… what has this man gone through to give him this level of power!?"_

"Apologize." Ivalera said flying over to Sanji. "Whatever you did to anger Guts apologize right now or we're all dead."

"What the hell are you!" Sanji cried out.

"An elf. Now listen. If you don't apologize in the next thirty seconds or so. Your friend is going to die and Guts is going to enter the Berserker rage. And when that happens… everyone in this town is going to die."

"Why would he do that?"

"His armor will force him to. He can't tell friend from foe from while in that form."

"Okay… fine… what do I need to say?"

"Say that you are sorry for touching Caska. Beg for it. Otherwise Guts will just gonna get even more pissed off." Ivalera stated.

Guts slammed his boot into Zoro's chest once again and he sword lowered down to one inch in front of his face. Zoro gritted his teeth as his eyes went wide. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do. Then out of the corner out of his eye he saw a yellow spot.

"I'M SORRY FOR TOUCHING CASKA!" Sanji screamed as his forehead pressed against the ground. "I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Guts looked over at Sanji. He slowly lifted his sword away from Zoro's face and the armor retreated back down. He walked towards him and Zoro sprawled out and took in deep breathes. Sanji looked up as Guts stared down at him. Sanji smirked half heartily and Guts swung down his sword over his shoulder. It slammed into the ground just behind Sanji's feet as he ducked down and covered his head with both hands.

"Don't get on your knees on a battlefield." Guts said yanking his sword back and onto his back. "This isn't your boyfriend's bedroom." He said thumbing towards Zoro as he stood up.

"What did you just say!?" He called out. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"I am Guts." Guts said. "If we're done here let's head back to our ship."

He turned away and began to take a few steps away.

"What about this fight? This isn't over." Zoro said with a smile.

"Attack me from behind if that's so important to you." Guts said looking over his shoulder.

"A true swordsman would never do such a thing." Zoro called back. Guts shrugged.

"And a priest doesn't hire whores." Guts continued to walk away.

"Wait!" Isidro called out while pointing to Guts. "These guys owe us. You didn't kill those guys so they should at least buy us food." Isidro said with a nod while crossing his arms.

"You won't shut up about it if I say no now will you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Tomorrow at noon well come back here."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay this is for those who have not seen the berserk anime. I do not recommend it because, though it is entertaining, it does not show the level of badassness that is Guts. Yes he to me is a total badass and the only word that comes to mind other than that to describe him is a demon trying to be a man. So read the manga instead. BTW there is going to be a new anime adaptation coming out this year, 2016, for Berserk that sets in the lost children arc which is one of my favorite arcs, top five, so go watch that when it comes out. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

They rested up for the night and came back the following day. The repairs on the ship were in fact going to take roughly a week if not more to be complete so they had plenty of time to kill. They met back in the street with the pirates having all their wounds wrapped up and cleaned. Guts stared at them with his one eye and shrugged. Isidro stared at the girl that seemed to forget the idea of a shirt and only war a bikini top. Gut looked at her for a second and she glared at him.

"What do you want? If you keep staring, I'll charge you both." She said.

"In a real fight you would get carved in two in a split second you know that right?" Guts said. "You have no means of protections."

"I'm her protection." Sanji said putting one foot on its toes.

"How well did that sort out again?" Guts said with a smirk. Sanji tried to go up to put his face in Guts's but he remembered the height difference. "Anyway let's get something to eat."

They went into a restaurant and ordered some food. Guts group didn't order anything fancy, just some normal food. The other group on the hand ate whatever they felt like. Sanji and Zoro kept staring at Guts then they finally asked a question.

"So… how strong are you?" Sanji asked.

"He's the strongest human in the world!" Isidro answered. "He's killed hundreds of both man, demons, and apostles. He's never lost a fight. He even killed a Sea God."

"A God?" Zoro looked at Guts. "Not bad. But what's an apostle?"

"That leads to another question." Schierke started. "Where are we? I do not believe this is our plain of existence."

"Huh?" Sanji started. "We're in the grand line."

"That isn't a place in our word." Schierke continued. "I think the storm that we entered threw us through the astral layers and into a different world."

"So you guys are from a different world?" Nami asked point a fork at them.

"Yes. It also seems that his world has changed our level of power as well. Somehow allowing Od to become physical." Schierke continued. "I believe you people called it Haki during the fight."

"Yes. Your friend here has a bunch of it." Zoro said looking at Guts. "What's your name by the way?"

"Guts." Guts answered.

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro replied. "So are you a knight or what?"

"I was never a knight." Guts stated.

"Well who trained you? Your fighting is downright solid."

"A man named Gambino, a mercenary who adopted me, handed me a sword at six and put me into battle when I was nine." Guts told him. "I've been fighting ever since."

"What kind of father would do that?" Nami demanded. "You were just a kid!"

"Hum… give a boy a sword and even he is a threat on the battle field. Just ask this brat." He said pointing to Isidro.

"So you don't care?" Nami asked.

"I killed my first man in that battle." Guts told her. The three straw hats felt their jaws hit the floor.

"Killed?" Sanji asked.

"Yes. I was nine when I killed my first man." Guts answered with a nod.

"How many have you killed?" Zoro asked. "We've been on the sea a long time and taken down thousands as a crew. But I doubt we've killed that many."

Guts bursted out laughing as the rest of the group looked away for a moment. He raised a finger to his eye to wipe away a fake tear and looked back at the three strangers who were dead serious.

"If I tried to keep count I couldn't sleep at night." Guts said with a smirk. "I mean I've been fighting for the past 14 years."

"But I thought you started fighting at nine?" Nami asked.

"I did. I'm only twenty-three." Guts said and the three chuckled. Guts group grunted and looked at them with shifty eyes for a moment till they stopped.

"But you…" Nami continued. "You look…"

"Forty?" Guts said then pinched his sliver of white hair. "I'm only twenty-three."

"Well then…" Sanji said. "Any ideas how you people will get back to your world?"

"Wait for the storm to come back." Schierke said with a nod.

"The next big storm is supposed to hit this island in about a week." Nami answered.

"That's when our ship will be repaired." Serpico stated. "So everything works out."

"I'm headed back to the ship then." Guts said getting up. "The rest of you can do whatever."

Zoro got up as well and tried to stare him in the eye but the height difference was once again shown. Guts stared down at him with a non-caring stare while Zoro looked at him intensely. Guts pulled his sword of his back and held it up next to him. Everyone in the restaurant stared at the heap of iron. Zoro reached up and grabbed the handle as well. Guts let go and Zoro picked it up with one hand. Guts group looked beyond shocked but Guts didn't really mind. After a moment Zoro handed it back with a slight huff.

"That's not a sword." He said.

Guts shrugged and headed back to his ship and then noticed a small furry person looking up from him that barely came up to his kneecaps. Guts looked at it confused for a moment before looking up and found a boy that had an X patterned scar across his chest and a straw hat.

"So you're the guy that hurt my crew?" He said crossing arms while looking at the floor.

"This your captain?" Guts called over.

"Yep." Zoro said with a nod.

"Well then…" The Straw hat said putting a hand on his hat. He then looked up with a smile as wide as his face. "That means you're really strong right? That's awesome! I hope we can be friends."

"…" Guts looked down at him for a moment. "No."

He shoved passed him and walked out the door and Luffy watch as he did before turning his gaze onto the food.

"You guys gonna finish that?" He asked not allowing the smile to leave his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy walked onto the sea horse with the rest of Guts group. They got a few odd looks from the sailors because of how odd they looked but since they had seen much stranger they ignored it for the most part. Isidro walked with them and Farnese walked behind them with Casca. Schierke walked off on her own underneath the deck.

"Nice ship." Sanji said tapping the deck with his foot. "You called it the Sea horse?"

"Not just nice it's the best damn ship on the high seas." Rodrick stated coming up from the side in work clothes while wiping some sort of oil off his hands.

"No way." Luffy said. "The Sunny is way better."

"Luffy, different world, remember?" Zoro said tapping him on the head with the handle of his sword.

"Oh yeah. Well our ship is number one in this world then." Luffy stated with a nod.

"Different world?" Rodrick said looking over at the rest of the group who nodded in agreement. "Well then… I've seen stranger on this journey."

"Hey who are these people?" Isma called out flying out of the water and holding herself against the railing. Sanji looked over and his cigar dropped out of his mouth and blood rushed to his face and he was force to turn his head before something bad happened. So did the rest of the straw hats

"Why is that girl not wearing a top!?" He demanded. Isidro had a drop of blood go down from his nose.

"She's a merrow. A mermaid." Farnese said covering Isma with her cape as she turned back into a human.

"Yeah." Isma said with a smile. "I'm only half though. So I can turn back and forth from my mermaid form."

"Good now let's take you down to get some clothes on." Farnese said moving her along with Casca.

As they walked down under the deck Guts walked up without any armor on only his black sleeveless shirt and some white pants. His bare arms being covered in scars all types. He looked at the Straw Hats and walked towards the front of the ship. His metal finger flopping loosely as they dangled off his metal arm. Isidro took Zoro on a tour, Serpico went up to where the wheel of the ship was with Sanji; Luffy walked to the front of the ship and stood next to Guts.

Guts sat on a barrel and stared out across the water. The waves seeming to move in perfect synch with his shoulder as they rose and fell with the tide. He looked over at Luffy who looked out as well but with an almost sickening smile on his face. Guts ignored him and continued to look out for no reason other than he wanted to kill some time. After a minute Luffy began to tap his foot over and over again. Ten seconds later and he leaned over the edge of the ship with a huff.

"Bored…" Luffy said. "Don't you ever talk? This is boring."

"I like be left alone sometimes." Guts told him. "If you fall in I'm not diving after you, you know that right?"

"Whatever." Luffy said pushing back on the railing. "So. What's your name again?"

"Guts." Guts answered. "What do you want."

"Just to talk. I haven't met anyone from another world before. What's your world like?" Luffy asked. Guts looked at him for a moment then looked back out across the endless waves.

"Hell." Guts answered.

"Well I bet you can handle it." Luffy said slapping Guts on the back hard.

Guts's body stiffened up on the impact as Luffy had hit one of the points on his body where his astral body was also damaged. He collapsed forward and fell into the water. He felt the darkness of the ocean pull him in deeper and deeper as he couldn't move a single part of his body. He reached towards the surface of the water with his metal hand. The salt stung every part of his body as he had wounds all over. To Guts it wasn't enough pain… this wasn't even close to the amount of pain he needed to feel in order to allow himself to die.

A hand wrapped around his metal hand and he was yanked back towards the surface. He flew out of the water and ten feet into the air as an extended arm connected onto him. It stretched down to Luffy before he yanked him back and he landed on the deck. The other Straw hats looked over as Guts group came over as well. Guts breathed hard before gritting his teeth together.

"What happened?" Schierke asked running over.

"I don't know." Luffy said shaking the sea water off his arm. "I just slapped him on the back and he blacked out and fell into the ocean."

"You must have hit a part of his damaged astral body." She told him. "It still hasn't fully repaired."

"Astral body?" Zoro said running over.

"Yes." The young witch told him. "When it is damaged it would cause a normal person to go deep into trauma. Guts has had it damaged several times. Each time though he managed to just push through it. Your captain hit a point on Guts body where his astral body is at its weakest."

"Okay what can we do?" Sanji asked.

"Nothing. I need to move him to his bed and get to work." Schierke said. Guts's eye opened and he pushed himself off the deck and spat water off to the side and got to a knee before another wave of pain hit him and he couldn't stand.

"Okay big guy." Zoro said throwing him over his shoulder. "I've got you. Little girl, show me to his bed."

"This way."

Together they took Guts below deck as he complained about having to be carried. Shierke told him just to sleep and she got to work resealing his astral body. Isidro glared at Luffy and pointed at him.

"You're not allowed to touch Guts again. Like ever. Now get off this ship before I make you." Isidro demanded grabbing hold of his fire dagger.

"I didn't mean to." Luffy said with a sorry look on his face.

"Go." Isidro demanded drawing his dagger and it shined in the darkness with an orange glow. Zoro put a hand on Luffy's shoulder and gestured that it was time to go. They went back to the deck with Sanji falling behind.

"I heard there was a healing spring towards the hill off of the west part of town. If he's up to it; bring your friend up there and we'll pay for it." Sanji told them. And with that they left.


	8. Chapter 8

Guts was up and walking about the next day. Schierke locked away the Berserker armor so he would have to go a little while without it as to remove the strain off him. The armor was only twenty some pounds heavier than him but it was still extremely heavy never the less. But yet he could move faster than the eye could track with it on. Guts refused to leave his sword on the ship though and wrapped it in some chain and kept it on his back.

Guts, Isidro, and Serpico headed out to the spring as to help Guts to repair. Schierke stayed with the other girls as to prevent another misunderstanding and get into yet another fight with the Straw Hats. The three went to the spring and as they thought they found Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy waiting for them. There was only a single bath and they group of guys had it all for themselves even though it was big enough for three ties their number.

After they got ready to enter the spring the Straw Hats found themselves staring at Guts as his muscles seemed to be chiseled out of iron instead of flesh. Not to mention he was covered in more scars than the entire Straw Hat's crew combined, in fact you would have to multiply that number several times to match the number Guts had. They entered the spring and they began to soak in the feeling of relaxation.

"So… What's up with him?" Isidro asked Zoro pointed at Luffy. "He stretched his arm back on the boat.

"He ate a devil fruit. Turn him into rubber." Zoro said with a nod towards Luffy. "Show him Luffy."

"Sure." He said grabbing his cheek and stretching it out the distance of his arm. "See?"

"Whoa!" Isidro said shocked. "I wish I could do that."

"You lose your ability to move in water as a result." Sanji said calling over. "If Luffy has his head fall before the water he can do little more than become a rock."

"Yep." Luffy said having his face whip back to normal. "Do you have any powers Guts?"

"I'm a hundred percent human if that's what you're asking." Guts replied. He glared at Luffy with his one remaining eye. "Why are you so damn happy all the time? Don't you have a single ounce of seriousness in you?"

"Hey. I can get serious." Luffy said leaning towards him as Guts sat across from him.

"Do you know what it means to even lose?" Guts asked. "I beat up your friends and you show up with a smile on your face like nothing happened. Do you even care about them?"

"I care about my crew." Luffy said. "The fight was over."

"What if I killed them?" Guts asked. "Would you even know how that would feel like? Or would you keep that stupid little smile of yours on forever. Oh my _Captain_."

Luffy gritted his teeth slightly, Sanji sat up straighter and Zoro grabbed one of the swords that he brought in from behind him and popped the blade a little bit out. Isidro looked at them and then back to Guts who's grimace had yet to leave his face. He wondered if they would end up fighting again.

"I know what it means to lose someone I love." Luffy said narrowing his gaze. "Every time I see this scar on my chest I remember losing my brother. He died right in front of me and I couldn't do anything."

Guts walked over to him and Luffy stood up in the water again.

"I watched my entire family get butchered like pigs in front of me." Guts said and held up the stump that used to be his arm. "I fought as hard as I could but yet I couldn't do anything. The only friends I ever knew, ripped apart and eaten by demons in front of me. And the person that I loved like a brother was the reason why. He summoned the demons, he sacrificed them, and he broke my girlfriends mind and body right in front of me. I still feel the demon's teeth around this arm as I watched him do so, forcing me to cut it off!"

Luffy took a stumbled step backwards as Guts had rage boil in his blood.

"I remember ever cut I did into it. Ever sound of flesh being torn by a broken sword that I once wielded for my _brother_ and this eye, this eye that I lost, still remembers the sight of my family being butchered. You have a scar boy. I have a nightmare. That I remember every time I open my only eye." Guts finished his story and lowered his stump. "So yeah. I hate people like you. People who think that they'll always come out smiling. People who can't help but smile a dumb, retarded, smile."

Guts then left the spring and cracked his neck before going back to the changing room. After putting his shirt and pants back on he went to get his sword which was in a different room with his metal hand. As he walked out he looked over to his right and found several marines with swords at their sides. They were forced to take a double-take when they saw him. One of them in the front of the group rolled out a piece of paper with a picture of Monkey. D. Luffy on it.

"We got news that this man was here. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah I have." Guts said. "What about it?"

"He is wanted by the world government." The man stated. "Now please take us to him."

"Nah. That isn't my problem." Guts said. "Find him yourself you fatass."

"I'm three hundred pounds of muscle!" The man said take a few steps forward and got into Guts's face. "Now do what I say or else I'll break you old man."

Guts replied by grabbing him by the collar and putting his head into the wall to the left of him. Guts yanked him back and slammed the man into the wall to his right before throwing him at his men. He knocked down two of the seven down. They drew their swords and waited for him to do the same. Guts didn't even blink. One ran at him with a thrust but was stopped short just before Guts's face as he gripped the blade with his bare hand. The marine gave a nervous chuckle before Guts kicked him in the chest that launched him throw two more men.

Guts tossed the sword up in the air and grabbed it by the handle before jumping into the group. He knocked one to the side as they tried to block and stabbed another through the stomach and left the blade there as he yanked the sword out of the hand of the marine he knocked to the side before. He cut off the head of a marine and stabbed another through the skull before yanking back and blocking another sword slash. He kicked the man in the groin and while he was bent over he slammed him knee into his windpipe.

One pointed a pistol at him but he kicked a sword at them and it cut them across the cheek before he dashed up and cut the man's arm off. He dropped the sword and grabbed the pistol and pointed at the head of one of the marines knocked to the ground.

"Drop your swords." He demanded. "Or else."

The remaining put their swords the floor. Guts then smirked and pulled the trigger. They all bent down to grab their sword but he was already on them and before they could react they were in pieces. He was again covered in blood as he walked across the springs and collected his things.

Thirty more Marines showed up shortly at the entrance. They knew something was up but having a massive sword stabbed through the paper door of the entrance, as a silhouette of a demon was behind it, and having a man impaled on the sword was not something they were expecting.

"What?" Guts asked coming out and kicking the man off his sword before gripping it with his flesh and metal hands. "You've never been to a massacre before?"


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the guys came out of the springs roughly five or ten minutes after Guts did. When they walked into the hallway they found the corpses of the marines and Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji could barely hold in their shock. They hadn't seen anything like this in a very long time. They had been to many battles but other than a select few did they see bodies carved up in such a manner. Serpico and Isidro knew it was Guts. The five of them walked to the front of the spring where they found thirty odd bodies that all seemed to be hit by cannon fire but all there was, was Guts with a gallon of blood dripping off his sword and limbs scattered all around them.

"This… this is awful." Sanji gasped out. Guts wrapped chain around his sword and had it hang off his back. "What the hell is all this?"

"They were looking for you." Guts said gesturing towards Luffy. "They drew their swords on me so I drew mine."

"…" Luffy was silent. Then there was the sound of small rapid footsteps. Guts turned back to the entrance and found Schierke out of breath. Guts looked down at her as blood dripped off his sword.

"Guts!" She called out. "That Nami girl with the brunette came over to go shopping with Farnese, Caska, Isma and me but… then men dressed like these showed up… They took them all!"

"What-!?" Sanji said dashing forward and putting his hands on her shoulders. "They took the girls!? Where did they go!?"

"They took them to a ship. I managed to get away thanks to me distracting a few of them with misleading od." She told them.

"How did they even get Robin?" Sanji said jumping up.

"Her arms were still damaged remember?" Zoro stated.

"Oh shit." Sanji said. Guts headed back into the springs. "What are you doing?"

"Getting some answers." Guts said going down a hallway.

"What about the Sunny. Is that okay?" Luffy said running over.

"I think so." Schierke answered. They all then remembered they were standing in a puddle of blood. Zoro began to pick up and move the bodies to the side and got Isidro to go get as many towels as possible with Serpico.

The came back with about forty or so and they began to cover the bodies with them. Afterwards Serpico drew his sword hand had a low gust of wind push most of the blood out into the ground outside of the springs. Sanji nodded after Serpico did so. For a moment it was as silent as death in that place; quite appropriate for what just happened. It only ended thanks to the sound of Guts tossing a man into the room.

"You butcher my men now you do this!" The man yelled out looking but with a busted up face. He was the three-hundred-pound man that Guts knocked out earlier. He looked over at Luffy and raised a shaking hand. "You! You and this monster are friends?!"

"Not even close." Guts said walking over. "Your other friends took mine. Now tell me where they would take them. Otherwise I'm going to carve you up like the fat pig you are."

"Like hell you are." He said pulling up his wrist and almost got to wake up the snail on it but Guts ripped the communicator snail off of the man's wrist and tossed it to the side. He then picked him up by the neck and slammed him into the counter of the man desk.

Guts yanked out a bolt from one of his pouches and stabbed it through the man's right hand and pinned it to the table. The man let out a scream and the Straw hats had to take a step back. Guts then forced his other hand to the top of the counter and stabbed another bolt through that one. Another scream came from the man, a scream that almost made him sound like a pig. Guts yanked out another bolt and stabbed it sideways through the man's nose. He made a sound that was almost a squeal and guts began to pull back and forth on the bolt.

"Where would your ship be headed?" Guts demanded. "Tell me right now or else."

"North north east! A couple dozen miles!" The man squealed out.

"Are you lying to me?" Guts asked.

"No!"

"That better be the case." Guts said yanking the bolt out and taking half the man's nose with it. He then took a step backwards and threw a knife in-between his eyes. Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro were left without a word in their minds that could describe what the hell they just witnessed.

"We'll take your ship." Guts said walking passed Luffy. "Were getting our friends back."


	10. Chapter 10

Guts and his group, who picked up Rodrick, came aboard The Thousand Sunny. Guts ran his living his hand over the railing and looked around at the grass and trees that somehow grew on a boat. He found it kind of odd. Rodrick wrapped his fingers around his Jaw and smiled as he looked at. He found the ship extremely impressive. It could never have been built in their world. Of course he recognized that nearly half of the rooms on the ship were only for comfort and if they were cut out nothing bad would have happened to the ship itself.

"Oh Luffy you're back!" A child like voice called out. The group of guys looked over and found a fuzzy looking creature. The creature then noticed Guts and his group and tried to hide but kind of did it in reverse. Guts looked over at Luffy who waved his hand in front of him.

"Relax Chopper. He's here because he wants our help." Luffy informed him.

"So you have a little monster as a friend." Guts stated. "Some sort of dear human b the looks of it."

"I'm not a monster!" Chopper hissed.

"Neither am I." Guts said turning away.

"Oh Luffy you have returned." A more mature voice said. They looked over and found a skeleton that was close to seven feet tall who was wearing a suit and an afro. "Where is miss Robin and Nami?"

Guts gripped his sword and walked towards the Skelton. His eye seeming to be on fire. The skeleton took half a step back as Guts got closer as the amount of blood lust coming off him felt almost like conqueror's Haki.

"That is some blood lust you got there." Brook said holding up a bone hand. "Though I don't have any blood. Ho Ho Ho!"

"So you're another one of your captain's monsters?" Guts said. "Whatever then. But know if you do anything that would make me mistrust you. I'll kill you."

"But I'm already dead." Brook said with what could have been taken as a smile. "Unless my bones are turned to dust I can't be killed."

"You say that like it would be a challenge." Guts said turning away. "I've shattered thousands of bones. Yours would just be a number."

Guts walked up to the front of the top deck. Zoro seemed to get angry and Brook seemed to get scared. Isidro ran in front of Zoro and held up a hand to him with what he believed to be a suave face.

"In our world; skeletons always hunger for blood. Same with furry creatures. So sorry about that. Guts doesn't trust easily." Isidro said moving his head between Zoro and Brook.

"By the way Mr. Skeleton the answer to your question is that they were taken by the people you call marines." Serpico said taking a step forward. "They also took our friends as well. So we're here in hopes of saving them."

"They were taken?" Brook exclaimed. He made a fist. "We'll make them pay."

"Well then, that's something you and Guts can agree on." Serpico replied with a slight smile. "But I don't believe your term of pay back is even close to Guts definition."

"What's the worse he would do?"

"He nearly killed Zoro and me for just touching one of his friends." Sanji said. "I'm honestly scared of what he'll do to the marine's."

"Oh. So he's the one that kicked your butts." The robot that was Franky said coming up. Isidro and Serpico had never seen anything even close to what he looked like. All they could tell is that he was made up of metal. "Hello there."

"Franky we need to set out right now." Luffy told him. "So pull us out of port."

"Where to then?" Franky asked. "I heard about the whole Nami and Robin thing while I was coming up."

"North, north east." Sanji said walking over and getting him to lean down a bit so he could talk into his ear. "I don't think you should say _'Super'_ around these guys. They're kind of super serious."

"Alright then." Franky said getting back up. "I'll pull us out right now."

"Mind if I see how this ship works?" Rodrick asked.

"Not at all." Franky said with a smile. "First though we should set course for that Marine base."

So Franky got to the helm of the boat and got them out of the harbor. Soon after they were headed directly for the Marine base. Guts stood at the front of boat checking his metallic hand as he sat down with his sword laid out in front of him. It took up a good portion of the deck from sheer size alone. He cleaned out the gunk from the inside of his metallic hand and reloaded it as the sounds of breaking waves echoed through the air.

He took out a knife and began to toss it up and down before he slipped it back into its holder. Guts cracked his neck and rubbed his brand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that furry creature from before that was named Chopper or something along those lines.

"What do you want?" He asked. "If it's something stupid I recommend you keep it to yourself."

"Luffy said something about your body being damaged. I just wanted to check."

"Just look at me." Guts said with a slight chuckle then turned away. "You wanna know how I lost my arm? I cut it off myself. Nearly three years ago. You wanna see if you can reattach it? It's probably in the ground someplace after a demon shat it out."

"Here." Chopper said dashing over and putting some medical supplies next to him before running away. Guts picked up a roll of gauze and looked towards where Chopper ran off to.

"Hum… That was weird."


	11. Chapter 11

They sailed for about an hour and Guts closed his eye while he was on the front deck. No one really went up there as not to bother him. The sun had set near three hours ago, and after he was sure Guts was asleep, Usopp went up there with chopper following shortly behind. Guts's sword leaned against the mast behind him while he leaned against it. Usopp walked over to him and stared at him.

"Man he looks scary." He said hoping back a bit and turning back to chopper. "But he wouldn't be a match for me."

"He supposedly fought both Sanji and Zoro at the same time and won." Chopper stated. Usopp crossed his arms and chuckled.

"You forget that I have 8,000 men under my command?" Usopp said with a smile. "If I called them he wouldn't get within fifty feet of me."

"Uh…. U-u-Usopp?" Chopper stammered out while pointing behind Usopp.

"What?" He asked and then noticed that he was covered in a shadow. He turned back and found a demon staring down at him.

"Fifty feet huh?" Guts asked. "How close am I right now do you think?"

"Y-you better not try anything." Usopp said taking steps back while shaking. "Otherwise you'll face the wrath of my 8,000 men!"

"8,000?" Guts smirked. "You better recount. Because all that matters is how many are within my sword range."

"You-!" Usopp tried to start and Guts wrapped his hand around his nose.

"Your nose is too long." Guts said. "I should snap it in half." He looked out to his right and saw three ships. "Go get your captain. We've got three ships headed straight for us."

He let go of Usopp and the two sprinted away from him. They got Luffy and the hole crew to come up to where they were at. Usopp had got his massive sling shot and a new pair of pants while the rest were getting their weapons at the ready. Guts began to vanish as the night blended into him.

"What are the offensive capabilities on the front?" Rodrick asked Franky.

"One main cannon. Could take out one of those ships with a single shot. So it should be a trump card." Franky answered.

"So it's going to be a raid fight?" Isidro stated with a smirk. "They don't stand a chance."

"Four should stay on the ship." Guts stated. "Rodrick stay here with the metal man, the long nose, and the reindeer. We might need a doctor."

"Okay Guts." Rodrick stated.

"Luffy is that alright?" Zoro asked.

"Why not." Luffy asked with a shrug.

"Alright." Zoro turned to Usopp. "Don't miss."

"I'm going to take the one on the left." Guts said. "Serpico. You want to help me get there?"

Serpico nodded and with a few movements of his sword and jump from Guts he was launched towards the ship to the left. On the ship they stared out at the Sunny as they began to move their cannons into firing position. The deck was a lite with torches and lanterns but then from the moon light a shadow covered half the deck.

"What the hell?" One of them cried out and they looked up and found a white light coming out of what looked like and eye as a shadow made cloth covered the deck.

The figure hit with such force that the deck seemed to shake. The thing must have weighed half a ton at the least to do such a thing. With the gust of the landing all nearby torches and lanterns snuffed out. The Marines drew their swords and guns and pointed them at the figure but no one could pull a trigger. One did and it passed through the shadow that surrounded the figure like they weren't even aiming.

One rushed the figure and seemed to vanish inside of the shadow with only the sound of wet meat tear filling the air. Two more rushed and similar sounds echoed. Another attacked and the sound appeared again. Another gunshot passed through the shadow and went into another marine.

"No more shooting!" Somebody called out. "Somebody throw a torch at it!"

A man next to a torch grabbed on and threw it at the figure and it illuminated it. Guts stood there with a face that the few that could see it wish had remand hidden. The corpses of the marines were all around him. Cut into large hunks of flesh.

He stomped on the torch with a crunch and when he vanished into the night he moved in. Within a minute all the lights of the top deck and been vanquished, not to be lite again.


	12. Chapter 12

Luffy landed on the deck of another boat and knocked out three of the marines on it within a moment. One tried to cut him from behind but a quick movement of his fist over his shoulder knocked them out. He had knocked out a dozen others before Serpico landed next to him. He slashed across the air a couple of times and knocked the swords out of seven Marines' hands. Luffy knocked them out a second later with a barrage of rubbery arms and fists.

"That is a strange power." Serpico stated. He turned around sharply as another tried to attack him from behind but a small iron ball hit them in the side of the head and they were taken down. "Huh?"

"Usopp." Luffy said. "Our sniper."

"We are at least half a league away at night." Serpico looking back at the sunny. "How good of a shot can one man be?"

He jumped up into the air as the air moved around him and launched him up to the crow's nest. He took out the three Marines atop it. A Marine on the deck shot at him a couple of times but he dodged with ease. Luffy took out the remaining Marines on the deck and punched the one that was coming up from below deck. Serpico landed next to him with a nod and they ran under the deck.

The ship across from that Sanji, Zoro, and Isidro did their own battle. Isidro swung on a piece of rope that he cut off the deck and slammed his feet into the chest of one of Marines, and knocked them overboard. One tried to come up from behind but Puck blinded them and he cut them across the chest with his short curved sword. He pulled out one of his bombs and tossed it at a group of five Marines, who were thrown around like rag dolls.

He drew his salamander dagger and blocked an attack with it. The Marine's sword began to turn red and they let go as it heated up the handle as well. He stabbed them in the gut and kicked them in the face.

"Man… trolls were harder to take down than these fools." Isidro said with a smirk. He then looked over at Zoro who just spun with a great wind coming off him. Sanji off to the side of him let lose a blur of kicks onto three different Marines at once which sent them flying backwards after he was done.

"That's twenty for me." Sanji said.

"I'm at twenty-three." Zoro said lowering his swords again.

"No way! You've only taken down nineteen!" Sanji called out.

"Some of them were twice the size of others. Those count as two."

"No it doesn't!"

"Fine then." Zoro said dashing over and taking out five guys in a blink of an eye. "I have twenty-four now."

"Those guys are weird." Isidro whispered. Puck nodded in agreement. He then rolled under a sword slash and cut another Marine across the stomach. Across the water a Marine jumped over the boat and began swimming towards the boat that Luffy was on.

On the boat the entire top deck was basically soaked in blood. The only torches that were lit were the ones from the Marines coming up from below to fight him in the light, but in truth he was equally terrifying either way. Two Marines shot their riffles at him but his Dragon slayer blocked them with ease. He lifted up his metal hand he launched bolts into their skulls. He swung his sword around and carved through three marines at once before it got half stuck into the main mast.

"Attack him now!" One of the commanders cried out. "While his sword is stuck!"

Five marines rushed forward. Guts pulled out two throwing knives from his belt and landed them into the forehead of two of them. The other three froze in their tracks. He lifted up his Metal hand again and it came off its hinge.

"Oh Shit…" the commander whispered.

He blew the three away in chunks. He turned back to his sword and pulled it out of the mast.

"I should get rid of this thing." Guts said with his metal hand latching onto the handle. "I can't swing properly with it."

Another swing and he carved it in two. It fell over and broke apart a good part of the ship. Finally, the commander gritted his teeth and rushed him as his body began to change. He grew horns and his body began to look like that of a goat's to a degree. He kicked Guts across the face with a hooved foot. He landed with a smile and Guts rubbed his chin.

"You and apostle?" Guts asked resting his sword on his shoulder.

"No. I ate the Billy Billy Fruit." The commander said with a smile. "I can transform into a goat form now."

"So you have devil fruit powers?" Guts pondered. "That means you can't swim right?" Guts said still rubbing his chin.

"Yes?" The commander stated slightly confused. Guts dashed over and grabbed him by the shirt and threw him over the edge of the boat.

"Just wanted to make sure." Guts said as he heard a plop. The other Marines stared at him out of shock. "Who's next?"

Those on the deck then began to jump over the edge of ship one after another. Guts cracked his neck and sat down against what remained of the mast and spat some blood off to the side.

"Guess I have to wait for the others to get me."


	13. Chapter 13

Twenty minutes passed and they had put the sunny just a couple dozen places from Guts position. He found a plank and laid it down across the gap. He walked over it with his entire body, save for his head, covered in his black cape. As he walked across to be meted by the rest of the group they heard each and every one of his footsteps as he crossed. Each making a slight splash sound. When light licked the top of the wood they saw that there were bloody footprints behind him.

Without even realizing Zoro had already drawn his sword halfway out of its sheath. He had to shake his head and literally force that hand to sheath the blade. He never felt anything like this. It was like he was watching the reaper himself come across to meet them.

"We're getting close." Guts said stepping onto the deck and kicking the plank into the water. "We'll probably be able to see the prison island by noon next day if we keep going at the pace we have been."

"All righty then." Luffy said having his hat fall so it dangled by the string behind his back. "Franky let's keep moving. Sanji, go make us a snack."

"Aye, Aye captain." He said waving his hand while making his way to the kitchen. Guts grunted and made his way to front of the boat.

"How do you think the girls are doing?" Serpico asked Zoro.

"Well…" Zoro said scratching his head. "I'm pretty sure all four of the girls have seen worse shit."

* * *

"You should really let us go." Nami said as she was chained the back wall of a cell. Robin was neck to her but she had sea prism stone as her cuffs. They had been there since the day after they were taken. Nami had tried several things to convince the guards to let them go but so far nothing has swayed them. "My Captain is Monkey. D. Luffy. He'll kick your asses."

"Oh lady." The guard said. "When he shows up we'll be ready for him. You see… this prison is privately own by one of the celestial dragons. He's going to be coming here tomorrow. Probably a day before your captain."

"Just let Casca go." Farnese said. "If you don't… you'll all die."

"Is that a threat from you?" Another guard asked Farnese.

"No. A warning." She said with literal fear in her eyes. "Guts will come. He'll butcher you. That's it. He won't demand anything; he'll just kill."

"We can handle just one man." The guard said. "There is over 20,000 guards here. Each one has strong enough haki that they won't be taken down even by conquer's haki. They'll butcher your little group."

"… I'm not sure if it was him or not but let me tell you a story." Farnese stated. "There was once a sea god, a thing that was half the size of an island, that had enough power to threaten everything and everyone in the sea. Cannon fire did little but annoy it. But one man, one man did not fear it. He dove into the beast destroyed its heart. He alone was able to turn the very sea red. That man was Guts. Now he's coming here… and he's pissed."

"You must be jesting." The second guard said coming over. "That would mean he slew a kraken sized beast by himself."

"Don't worry. There is no way that is true." The first said putting his hand on the other's shoulder. "Let's go get some food."

"I warned you." Farnese said as they went away. Nami across the hall looked at her and chuckled.

"You scared them. Nice job with the story."

"No story. Guts slew a Sea God single handily. That man has a power that no one else in our world has. He lives outside of fate. He will not, more rather cannot be swayed by such things as destiny. He is the man who is willing to go against the world."

"Well then. Our leaders are much the same." Robin called over from her cell. "Let's hope together they can do something against the world noble."

* * *

They continued to sail getting ever closer to the island. The island itself seemed to made out of metal as the entire top of it was covered in metal buildings. Most likely cell blocks. Guts stood on the front of the ship with his body hidden under the cape.

"Just a bit further." Guts said cracking his neck to one side. "There is going to be an army on that island. I can just feel it."

"Why can't it ever be just a couple of guys." Usopp sighed out. "It's always an army…"

"May it be a hundred or a thousand, or even more, I'll kill them all." As Guts said this, three massive war ships came around and headed their way. He grabbed the handle of his sword and got ready to fight. "Get your captain. We've got another fight on our hands."

Usopp rang back and got everyone, save Franky who was steering the ship, Luffy stood next to Guts and looked straight out after he put his hat on the top of his head. Zoro kept pushing his swords in and out of their sheaths with his thumb.

"Guts…" Serpico said pointing. "Look."

Next to one of the ships was a man nearly the same size. A giant was coming to great them. Guts's eye went wide for a moment before he got an evil look in it. Zoro looked over at him and smirked; this guy was not scare of shit.

"So who's handling the giant?" Sanji said lighting up a cigarette.

"Blades work against all flesh." Guts said. "So, swordsmen, have you cut down a giant before?"

"I think I have, what about you?" Zoro said.

"No but I've fought bigger." Guts said. "Isidro. Stay with the ship along with the longnose and Fredrick; keep the ship safe with the metal man. Schierke is still under the deck (honestly I forgot she was with them still so please ignore that little fact). Serpico go with swirls here as well as bones. Luffy, I hope you can handle a simple war ship on your own."

"Hey! I'm the captain of my crew." Luffy said crossing his arms. "I say where we go."

"What's your plan then oh great captain?" Guts asked. Luffy pointed straight forward.

"Do what Guts just said then we're ramming straight through." Luffy said. Guts punched him in the arm with his metal hand.

"Serpico. If you would?" Guts asked. Serpico swirled his sword around a couple of times and had tornado like winds go around the two swordsmen and they floated off the deck and over the water towards their targets.

"Chopper stay here." Sanji said as Chopper came up with what he most likely was a war face. He then got really upset for some reason. Puck flew over to Chopper and patted him on the back a couple of times.

Guts flew across the water with Zoro for nearly a minute, dodging cannon fire as they went. As they got closer they began to let loose with riffle fire as well. Guts used the dragon slayer to block the majority of the bullets. Zoro used his speed and cut them down as they came at him. The two of them got onto the deck and spirited off in different directions.

Zoro began to take out Marines left and right. When a sword came down he would block with the sword in his left hand and took them out with his right. The way he moved was like a tornado or a hurricane. In constant motion. Each counter seemed to ring louder than the previous. He used one of his special moved and created a cyclone that blew the seven or eight Marines around him, up a good twenty feet into the air. After a minute passed more and more marines seemed to going after him.

"Hey Guts! Can't you handle your share!?" Zoro said turning around to see Guts. He then knew why they were going after him; it was because they were running away from Guts.

Guts had a could two dozen worth of Marines scattered around him. Arms and legs, torso's and heads. Not a single one of the cuts were clean either; each cut look like it was down with a mace. It would take months just to tell what part went to which body.

A ten-foot tall man ran at him with a raised sword and Guts moved to the side while swinging at the man's legs. The legs were cut off at the knee and the man's torso fell backwards through the air. As it was midair Guts swung down once again and cut his chest in two. A marine with two swords raised them above his head in an X pattern in hopes to block Guts's swing.

The swords snapped as his sword came down like some sort of wrathful god. It went into the man's skull and didn't stop moving till it came out of the crouch area. The seven Marines around him all rushed him at once and his sword went through five of them with a single swing.

"That…. That just ain't right…" Zoro said with a gulp. A line of riflemen aimed at Zoro and they opened fire. He put his third sword in his mouth and spun with such force that a massive gust of air erupted from him; blowing away both the bullets and Marines.

"Everybody step back!" The giant said finally come over. "The black one is mine!"

The giant was a good hundred feet tall at least. As Guts looked up at him he felt small, which was odd because he himself was massive. The giant pulled back a massive fist and slammed it into the deck. Guts dashed out of the way as the deck shook. The giant pulled back his fist and slammed his other fist into the deck. Guts once again dodged and swung his sword at the giant man's hand.

It cut down and through four feet of the giant's hand. The giant pulled back his fist with a scream. He glared at Guts and slammed and open palm onto the deck. Guts jumped out of the way and before the giant could pull back he jumped onto the Giant's hand and dug his sword nearly two feet into the giant's hand.

Guts then began to run up the giant's arm, dragging his sword through the giant's arm as he went. His metal boots digging into the skin and flesh of the giant. The giant slammed his other hand at him but missed. Guts got to the shoulder and jumped through the air. He began to spin like a top and his blade dug five feet into the giant's throat and blood began to pour out of it like a waterfall.

Guts fell down towards the deck with his cape causing a shadow that covered over twenty different Marines. He slammed into the deck that shook nearly as much as the Giant's punches. The giant's body fell backwards and its body vanished beneath the waves. Zoro watched in semi-horror as he watched this. Guts just killed a giant like it was nothing. Zoro might have been able to take out over five hundred Marines without breaking a sweat but Guts… he could take out that many just by staring at them.

"So I've killed men, demons, a giant, and a god." Guts said slowly standing up and resting DragonSlayer on his shoulder. He cracked his neck as he turned to the marines and smirked. "All I need now is to kill a dragon and my sword will have soaked in every type of blood. So… any of you have a dragon?"


	14. Chapter 14

"No more." Zoro said as they got back to the Sunny about thirty minutes later.

Everyone had taken out the warships that they were sent out to. Guts still dripped with blood. The rest of the crew stared at them. Guts's group didn't seem that affected by it but every member of the Straw Hats stared at Guts with wide eyes; minus brook because he didn't have any eyes.

"No more what?" Sanji asked.

"This guy, Guts, straight up enjoys killing people." Zoro said pointing at him and looking around. "He Butchered people. He doesn't even care. He killed that Giant within a minute. There wasn't a battle, no fight, no nothing. He just slit his throat and that was it. That's why there are sharks all around here."

"It's a battlefield." Isidro said. "Lay off Guts."

"He's a freaking murderer." Zoro said glaring at Guts. "A swordsman that doesn't care about what his blade cuts, isn't worthy to wield it at all."

"Do you even know the name of this sword?" Guts asked stabbing the tip of it into the ship. "DragonSlayer. It was forged to kill Dragons. I use it to kill demons. Whatever gets in my way, it's their fault that they die."

"What kind of asshole are you!?" Sanji said coming up. "They took our friends as much as yours, but you don't see us killing people by the fives and tens."

"I swore I would never lose Casca again." Guts said turning away. "She's what allows me to fight now. She's what keeps me sane."

"Odd since she's not." Zoro said. Everyone on the deck went quiet for a moment. Schierke eyes went wide with fear and the rest of Guts group mirrored her reaction. Sanji felt his cigarettes fall out of his mouth as he couldn't believe what Zoro just said.

"Wait… I didn't mean-!" Zoro started but Guts already was sprinting with Guts neck in his hand.

He ran across the deck and slammed him into the elevated section of the deck. He hit with such force that there was a concave of wood and steel behind Zoro as it shattered apart. The entire boat rocked slightly.

"Say anything like that ever again." Guts said with a hiss. "I'll make you wish I killed you right now."

He let go of Zoro and walked back to his sword. Zoro grabbed his neck and let out a massive gulp. What kind of man had that kind of Rage? What kind of man had that level of hate? Was Guts even a man?

* * *

They landed on the island and walked onto the dock where they were met by over twenty-five hundred Marines. Guts grabbed the handle of his sword and walked beside Luffy as both their crews followed behind them.

"Straw hats!" A marine captain on a platform called down. "You have a total of ten seconds to surrender before we-!"

The area around him exploded. Guts closed his mechanical hand and glared at the hundreds of different marines. He spat off to the side and flexed his flesh hand so it cracked.

"These guys are tough." Luffy said. "I can feel their level of Haki from here."

"Does that mean you're scared?" Guts asked. "If you are, just go wait on the ship till I'm finished."

"Not even close." Luffy said throwing out his left hand and having his blood pump through his body. "I said they were tough. But I never said they were going to win."

"Just don't slow me down then."

The entire group ran into the horde of Marines and soldiers. Isidro threw three bombs into the group each taken out five different men. He pulled out the Salamander Dagger and began a duel with a Marine. He swerved underneath the first slash of the marine and cut open his calve. He slashed wide at a marine and a line of fire came off the Salamander dagger and burnt three different Marines. Isidro stared at the glowing dagger and smirked.

Usopp took out Marines from a distance sending seed after seed into the mass of them taking out ten at a time. If he was alone he would have been terrified by but right now there was some of the strongest men in the world in front of him taking out the Marines by the dozens. So he wasn't scared in the slightest.

Serpico flew into the air and dodged the bullets fired at him. He slashed down at the group of them having wind walls blast them everywhere. His weapon was ranged and precise. He was going to use it as such. He took them out without even trying. His odd was supporting the wind spirits and they in turn supported him. A perfect cycle of supports.

"Hey wanna try something out?" Sanji said using his sky walk to get up next to him with a burning foot. "Make an upside down cone if you would."

"Seems easy enough." Serpico said with a shrug and began to do as he was asked.

Sanji moved a little higher up and began to rapidly kick down. With each kick a fireball was launched down and caught into the whirlwind. They wind and fire began to come together and a moment latter the entire whirlwind was a cone of flame and was engulfing the dozens of Marines bellow them.

Luffy let loose another Gatling and took out nearly a hundred marines in the process. More rushed him but he took them out without much trouble. He swung wide with his leg and took at twenty with a single kick. A Marine ran up behind him with his sword raised high and with a quick turn he planted his fist into his stomach. The man was one of the partial giants but was on the ground a second later.

"Too easy." He said putting a hand on his hat.

Guts spun like sawblade. He took out ten with that one move each on now cut into, at least two pieces. He jumped into another group of them and with a single slash took down six more. He pulled back his sword and as he did so a chain scythe wrapped around it and a Marine smirked at him as he tried to prevent Guts's swing. Guts did so much as slow and the marine went flying in an arch overhead and slamming into a group of Marines.

Zoro had nearly fifty marines jumping and running at him all at once. He gripped his swords to either side of him as he crossed his arms and held one sword in his mouth. He thrusted the two out as he extended them back to their normal sides and the power that came off his swords blew all of them away. As they flew up into the air he dashed forward nearly forty feet and cut down nearly thirty more before the other had hit the ground.

He sheathed his two swords and gripped his one sword with both hands then vanished. For several marines everything went dark before a massive white slash shot across their vision. Twenty more were cut down as Zoro drew another sword.

Guts looked over and noticed that none of Zoro's attacks were fatal if given proper care with the next hour. This annoyed the hell out of him. Six partial giants came at him and glared at them with his one eye. All of a sudden the six of them staggered as they saw hell in the man's eye. He thrusted his sword through one of them and slashed upward; cutting their upper body in half. He spun around and cut another one of them in half. He stopped abruptly and slashed the other way and cut another one in two pieces cut under the armpit. One with a war hammer slammed it into his back with a thud.

"Got you!" The man laughed but then noticed that he didn't even stagger him.

"Do you really think that weak ass attack would harm me?" Guts asked slowly turning. "This is how you hit something."

He slammed his metal fist into the man's side and had his kidney explode along with a few ribs. He spat up blood and while his mouth was open Guts shoved a bomb down his throat before kicking him into the other two. The man exploded and damaged the other two. It rained blood in that spot for a second. The two partial giants looked at Guts shocked as his hair dripped with blood.

"Is that it?" He asked looking at them as blood dripped off him. "Is that all the blood you have to offer me?"

The Marine's around him began to run away as he continued to swing his sword left and right. He killed the remain partial giants and put his sword on his back and loaded up his repeating crossbow and shot them into the backs of the Marine's as they ran.

Chopper went into his muscle form and wrapped his arms under Guts's arms and held him back from firing anymore.

"Stop it!" He yelled. "This fight is over! They're retreating!"

"Let me go." Guts demanded.

"Only if you don't chase after them." Chopper demanded.

"Fine." Guts hissed out and Chopper let him go. "I'm out of bolts anyway."

"Why do you hate everyone?" Chopper asked.

"Because I can't kill Griffith." Guts stated. "Until that day. I'll kill everything else. I'll kill everything that hurts Casca, I'll kill everything that gets between me and Griffith. Until I kill him and make everything right again, I'll just kill everything else. So stay out of my way."

He shoved him off to the side and walked back towards the straw hats. Walking over the battlefield, tempted to kill every living body he passed over.

* * *

They had taken down 1,752 of the 2,500 marine's there.

1,267 Wounded/unconscious.

274 severally wounded/unconscious.

211 dead.

209 killed by Guts. Wounded by Guts, 0. Severally wounded by Guts; 21.

1 killed by Zoro after a marine succumbed to his wounds two days later.

1 had a heart attack out of fear of Guts.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good to see you my lord." One of the wardens of the prison said as the celestial dragon walked down the hall. He was barely twenty-five and had pretty boy blonde hair. These guys were so stuck up that they didn't even breathe the air that others did. Inside his bubble he seemed to be half asleep.

"Please tell me you have something interesting for me here." He said waving his hand through the air. "The slaves I get from here are starting to bore me. The fighting ring has been going bad for me as well lately because of how awful they are."

"We don't have a fighter for you today sir." The warden said. "What if I told you we have a mermaid that can also be a human?"

"I would say I would be interested." The dragon said. The warden opened a door and showed him a room with a large water tank in it. On a platform above it was Isma in chains as a guard was also there.

"Show the World Noble please." The warden gestured and the guard knocked Isma into the water where she sank to the bottom of it. They stared and a moment later she turned into a mermaid. The Noble smiled a wicked grin that would have shattered a mirror.

"I'll take her. She's young. I bet she's got at least twenty years left in her." He chuckled.

"I don't want to go anywhere! Not without my friends!" She yelled.

"Friends?" The noble looked at the Warden. "There are two other people that we brought with her that acted as friends. I can give you a bundle if you want?"

"How much then."

"70 million for the whole of them." The warden said. "Mermaids are worth 60 million. What I'm giving you is quite the steal."

"Done." The dragon said snapping his fingers and seven slaves behind him came up with two suitcases each. They showed the warden the money and they put them on a cart not the far off to the side. "Tell me what is going on, on the other side of the island."

"We captured two of the straw hat pirates." The warden said. "They are on their way here to save them. I have a plan to capture them. When I do… well I'll give them all to you for a price equal to half all their bounties."

"How do you plan on doing just that?" The noble asked.

"I have 18,000 soldiers here, many of which have devil fruit powers. One is on his way there to take out their captain." The warden said.

"The Straw hat? How would a single solider do such a thing?"

"He ate the dream dream fruit." The warden smiled. "You cannot defeat something you can't fight."

* * *

The Straw hats pushed their way passed another section of the prison island. Guts agreed to lay back on the killing if he could help it. But even if he tried not to it was near impossible. It was either his sword would crush them or not. So he usually stayed behind the rest of the crew as they dealt with the marines. He took out only the stragglers.

"We should split up now." Guts said. "Rubber boy will stay with me, Ishidro, the swordsmen, and the little witch. Everyone else I don't give a shit."

"Fine." Luffy said looking at the rest of the crew. "Go search."

So they all split up. Guts and Luffy headed towards the center of the island as that would be the most likely place they would actually find a higher ranking officer that could tell them where the girls were at. Guts swung up his flesh hand and slammed it into the face of Marine as they got too close to Schierke. Isidro cut another thigh open as Zoro blew away a dozen more. Luffy took out ten more as a crowd of bodies laid on the ground.

"Let's keep going." Guts said as he walked over the bodies. One wrapped their hand around his leg and he slammed his foot into their forehead, cracking it open. "Oops."

"Can't you go a few minutes without killing!" Luffy hissed.

"I swear that was an accident." Guts said. No one other than me seems to wear armor."

"See. He enjoys killing." Zoro said.

"Shut up or else I'll enjoy your death." Guts said as his armor seemed to flux and waver.

"What is wrong with him?" Luffy asked.

"I'm not sure." Isidro said. "Is od is like a demon's so maybe as it becomes more physical it takes over. We need to get Casca."

"You won't be going any further." A Marine said as other surrounded them and cut off all the exits. "I'm going to take out your captain then they rest of you will fall one after the other."

"Try it." Luffy said putting on his hat.

The Marines rushed them and because a fight with crew. They began to take them out quite easily. The captain marine didn't seem to care much as he rushed in with a hand extending towards Luffy. As he got within three feet of Luffy a hand wrapped itself around his forearm. He looked up and saw Guts staring down at him. Guts began to squeeze harder and harder, all the while the sounds of creaking bone sounded.

"Come on." Guts said. "You need to focus on all your enemies."

"You're the real threat…" The marine said with a gulp and pulling back his other hand. "Say goodnight then!"

He slammed his palm into Guts's forehead and gut's eye rolled back and he fell backwards. The crew looked over as half a ton of metal and men slammed to the ground. Isidro jumped onto the captain and began to punch him over and over again till Schierke made it impossible to make him move with an od spell.

"What did you do to Guts!?" Isidro yelled at him. "Nobody can knock him out with one hit."

"I ate the dream dream Fruit you idiot." He smiled. "It allows me to seal a person's consciousness inside a dream that they will not want to leave. In other words, I put him a dream that he doesn't want to wake up from."

"Well wake him up then."

"Only the person who ate the twin fruit, wake wake fruit, can wake them up from the outside. He is in Impel Down. I usually only use my power on those that we send there." He smiled. "So only he can wake himself up. But he won't want to."

They looked at guts as he was passed out. His face almost seemed at peace; that was not a good sign. Luffy began to poke him over and over again till Zoro finally grabbed his arm to stop him after a good thirty seconds.

Zoro used the handle of his sword and knocked the man unconscious. Isidro scratched his head and looked at Schierke who was thinking about how to wake him up. She looked at Luffy who was still temped to wake up Guts, and then finally got an idea.

"Hey Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a large level of, well, _haki_ correct?" She inquired.

"Yeah. So what?"

"I think if I can connect to your inner self through your high level of od/haki, I think I can get you to connect to Guts's inner self." She stated. "In other words. I can throw your mind into his."

"Make him wake up." Zoro said with a nod. "Luffy you okay with that? You don't know what kind of messed up shit is his idea of a paradise."

"So how this gonna work?" Luffy asked sitting cross legged.

"I just need you to close your eyes and relax." Shierke said.

She then began to chant quietly. She swirled her staff around slowly. The words went deeper and deeper into Luffy's mind. He felt his sensation of touch, smell, and sound fading away. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't. Twenty second passed as he fell away from the world. Schierke toucher his forehead with her staff and then dragged it through the air and pressed it to Guts. Only then could Luffy see, but he was outside of his own body.

He then felt himself being pushed through the veil of Guts's mind and once again everything vanished. Luffy's body went limp and fell over.

"What just happened?" Zoro asked.

"I just put his astral body into Guts's mind." Schierke stated. "His body is just an empty shell."

"What if he can't get out!?" Zoro demanded.

"Do you have that little faith in your own captain?" Isidro said crossing his arms. "No wonder you guys are so scared of Guts. If you can't trust your leader who can you trust?"

"How can you even trust a guy like Guts?" Zoro asked. "I've only known him for a few days and he's body count in in the triple digits."

"Man… you haven't even seen Guts at his scariest." Isidro smirked.

* * *

Luffy appeared on a balcony of a castle. Music, light, and laughter coming from the inside of where he was at. He took off his hat and had it dangle by its string. He looked in and saw a massive party. Dozens of people laughing and talking. Many tables had food and drink and other had people beating each other up only to get up and laugh with each other. Luffy raised an eyebrow. What was this place?

He walked in and walked around not many people noticed him and those that did ignored him. He saw a man with a massive amount of food and got hungry. He reached over and had his arm grabbed he saw the owner was a man with a gruff and hard face. His skin was dark. He grunted and shook his head. He let go of Luffy. He then stood up to show that he was nearly seven feet tall and was about as big as a brick wall. Luffy felt strange here… no haki… he was as strong as normal people here. This guy was not to be messed with.

"Sorry… I'm looking for Guts?" Luffy asked. The man smiled and pointed over to Guts as he sat with two girls. One that had pure white and wavy hair and… Casca.

Luffy walked over to hear Guts laughing and talking with both of them. What was this place? The white haired girl stood up and walked over to Luffy with a smile. Something about this person... made Luffy want to trust him. Help him. It was an odd feeling.

"I haven't met you before have I?" the person asked. Only then did Luffy realize that the person was a man. "My name is Griffith. Who are you?"

"Luffy." Luffy answered. "Can I talk to Guts real fast."

"Guts!" Griffith called over. "You know this person?"

Guts looked over with both eyes. It was strange seeing both of his eyes, neither having even an ounce of anger or hatred in them.

"Sort of." Guts said standing up. "We can talk on the balcony."

Back through the entire room everyone looked over and said nice things to Guts, it was not normal. They all smiled and laughed and waved at Guts and guts would often wave back and reply when he could. They got to the balcony and Guts walked over to the ledge and looked out to a city below.

"Guts. This is a dream." Luffy said.

"No shit." Guts said looking over his shoulder. "What place would be like this?"

"Who are these people."

"My family." Guts said. Luffy looked back inside at all the people who were laughing and having fun. He saw a man juggling knives and a small girl riding on the large dark man's shoulder. He saw Griffith once again.

"That guy looks like a girl." Luffy said turning back.

"He's my brother." Guts said. Luffy's eyes went wide and he remembered the story Guts told him.

"What is this?"

"My dream as you said." Guts continued to look out. "A place where I think we either saved Griffith, or Griffith was never taken in the first place. All I know is that the eclipse didn't accrue. He's still my brother, and all my family can still laugh. This is the dream I wanted, this is the dream I desired."

"You loved them?" Luffy stated coming over and leaning on the stone wall like Guts was as they looked out.

"Yeah… I guess I did. Even that asshole Corkus." Guts looked back inside towards Casca who waved at him and he waved back with his left hand. "This dream… Her and Rickert… they are the only ones left of it. I can't lose it."

"What about a new dream?" Luffy asked. "Your new friends and all?"

"This whole journey we've been on is to get her mind back." Guts stated.

"Some dreams you can't go back to." Luffy said. "All we can do after a dream dies, is hope for tomorrow and believe in a new dream."

"What new dream could I ever have?" Guts said turning back. "All I got without her is my sword and hate."

"What about your friends?" Luffy said with a smile. "You've got that. My dream is still alive because of them. Maybe you can have a dream thanks to yours. Maybe you can hope for tomorrow."

"You can't always hope!" Guts stated taking a stomp forward and Luffy returned and they glared at each other.

"Shut Up! I'm never giving up! What's wrong with That!?" Luffy Screamed back. "I'm gonna be The King of the Pirates! No matter what happens I'm gonna believe in that dream as long as I can. So what's Wrong with That!?"

Guts and Luffy glared at each other and after a moment Guts smirked and stood up straight. Luffy did the same thing.

"Not a damn thing kid." Guts smiled as the castle began to fall apart and his friends began to vanish one after another. "She's still part of my dream, and I'm not letting her go."

"Let's go get her then."

They're hands slammed together as Guts's left arm turned back into metal.


	16. Chapter 16

okay before i put up the next chapter, btw almost done, the idiotic moron that said friendship is magic as a my little pony reference... you are forever banned from reading my stuff. I curse you. I place the mark of sacrifice onto your body to be activated whenever you even look at my stories where demon shall come and invade your body.

No one is allowed to speak of cuteness within the presence of Berserk. Unless you are talking about the hilarity of Isidro, Schierke, or Isma. I wrote the "showing Guts does have feelings chapter" was to give Luffy more reason to trust him because if anyone like Guts actually showed up Luffy would have tried to kick his ass within a minute, no matter what was going on.

But seriously... did that guy come just because the One Piece?

Guts is #1 character. Period. Berserk is #1/2 manga to me. #1/2 being Hajime no ippo, #3 Dragon Ball. #4 Gintama. #5 vinland


	17. Chapter 17

The two woke up an instant later. They looked at each other for a moment and Guts nodded. Guts stood up and rolled his shoulders as the group stared at him. Zoro was impressed that Luffy didn't go brain dead for seeing the inside of that man's head… well not that there was much to have died anyway. Luffy got up as well.

"You okay Guts?" Schierke asked. "It was a risky ritual."

"I'm fine." Guts looked over then at the man who tried to trap him within his own mind. Staring at him with eyes filled with fear. Guts walked over to him and stared down. The Devil fruit user regretted everything he just did. "You tried to trap me in my mind."

"Yeah…" The man said weakly. Guts pulled back his arm and slammed his flesh hand into the man's face; knocking him out. Guts picked him up with the same hand and tossed him over to the other unconscious bodies like a rag doll.

He gestured for everyone to follow him as he continued on. Luffy smirked and followed. They walked towards the center of the island once more; getting ambushed and attacked all along the way. Zoro and Isidro kept an eye on Guts the entire time for something was off; Guts wasn't killing. That alone must have been taking immense effort. Guts was punching people, using his sword more of a shield than the tool of destruction that it was. It was good to see this of course to Zoro but it was such a tone shift he wasn't sure what was happening. Was he just cranky and needed to take a nap… well that would have been anticlimactic.

"What was in his head?" Zoro asked Luffy after another round of fighting.

"Don't remember." Luffy answered looking to the sky; avoiding Zoro's gaze.

"Seriously what was in his head?"

"Not telling."

* * *

Across the island the world noble had chained up Guts's friends and was dragging them with him towards his ship on the northern Dock. Casca seemly crying the entire time, only bring partially silenced by Farnese.

"If you don't shut her up I'll gag her!" He yelled back.

"Her mind is gone!" Farnese yelled back. "She can't help it."

The world Noble had the man that was leashing her smack her with nothing more than a gesture. Her nose bleeding slightly, she glared at the world noble.

"You don't dare speak to me like that." The world noble hissed. "Do it again and he'll do more than just smack you with his back hand."

"My Lord!" The head warden said running down the hallway. "I have terrible news!"

"Oh pray tell…" The noble stated.

"Two things… One is that the female members of the straw hats were taken from us! We were bringing them to your ship when the pirate named Nami had her Locks broken. Somehow they were hit from a league away by one of the other pirates. She freed the other shortly after as a group came at them." The warden stated. "Nearly the entire Straw hat crew is coming from that direction."

"Now tell me the other." The Noble said crossing his arms.

"The person who was supposed to take out Straw Hat Luffy… failed. That group shall be here within twenty minutes. The other within five after them. There headed to courtyard. We're sixty feet up a stone wall but it would only take a few minutes to come. We need to get to your ship!"

The nobleman pulled out a pistol and stared at it as he held it tenderly in his hands.

"The berserker is with the Straw Hat correct?" He asked. "He is after these girls correct?"

"yes…" the Warden said then a hole erupted out of his forehead and he hit the floor.

"Then I have my own plan." The world noble said. "To this courtyard… I will have this Berserker Kill Straw hat."

* * *

Luffy, Zoro, Guts, Isidro, and Schierke walked into a five courtyard that had three of the edges of it being a sixty-foot-tall stone wall that had a pathway on the top of it. The court itself crammed barely six hundred men into it in such a matter that they could fight the group.

"30… 70… 150…." Guts was pointing and counting. "I'm getting six hundred."

"Same here." Zoro said. (recommend you play Oh Fortuna or something along those lines soon)

Then the World Noble came out onto the pathway up above the courtyard and the group looked up. Luffy and Zoro gritted their teeth for they knew what he was and how big of a dick most world Nobles were. He had Guts's friends behind him. Guts's eye were like that of the devil as he stared up at the man inside a bubble

"Who is that asshole?"

"A Celestial Dragon." Luffy said. "The biggest assholes on the planet."

"So…" Guts said as he reached back and gripped his sword. "They did have a dragon."

"No listen to me!" The man called down waving his pistol at Guts's friends. "Unless you want these girls to die… Monkey. D. Luffy must die!"

Everything went quiet as Guts stopped walking and looked up at the Dragon. Casca began to whimper and cry once again; Guts swore… he swore that would never let his light be killed. His armor creaked and bent and shifted. He looked up at the Dragon with that eye… an eye so pure and full of Rage that most would have shit themselves just by looking at it. Another cry from Casca.

"Shut up!" The World noble said turning sharply and slamming his pistol across her face, knocking her to the ground. He aimed his pistol at her head. "I should show I'm not joking!"

(start playing your epic music)

That was when it happened. When Zoro finally saw Guts at his scariest. When Luffy felt a power unlike anything he had felt before. It was then… the true Guts came out. The Berserker armor eloped itself over Guts. When the head clamped down… that's when everyone was scared. Dark crimson energy began to come off of Guts. Seeping out of him like blood from a wound. The Berserker armor opened its mouth and roared.

The sound of a thousand pieces of scraping metal erupted through the hair covering most to cover their ears. Guts looked up at the Dragon and swung his sword over his shoulder and sprinted at the wall. The Marines that got in his way lost a limb or a head or their very torso's before they even knew what happened. Each body seeming to explode with the sheer force of his swings.

He reached the base of the wall, leaving a trail of forty bodies behind him. He looked up the wall and those on the top of it looked down as he dug his fingers into the stone and throwing himself up. Using what would have been his living, he literally pulled and tore himself up the wall. Clearing twenty feet within 3 seconds.

"Shoot him!" The dragon said turning and running as he dragged Casca behind him by the chain that was attached to him.

The four guards up top aimed down with their riffles and began to fire. Each bullet bouncing off the Berserker armor. His od was now like a seconded layer of armor. Each bullet was deflected off the armor as he climbed up the wall. When he reached the top he pulled with an extra might so he was eye level with the marines. He swung his sword and carved through two of them as his flesh hand wrapped around the head of another and tossed him behind him.

Two Marines with swords blocked the entrance to where the Dragon had run off to. The Berserker jumped onto them with his sword sliding through the torso of one of them as he hit the other with a backhand with such force that it destroyed the man's head. He ran down the hall, crouched low like a predator, dragging Dragonslayer behind him. Four marines blocked his way; each with a rifle. Two kneeling in the front and two standing.

"Fire!"

The opened fire, one bullet after another, each one bouncing off and embedding itself into the wall as the Berserker cleared the distance. He bulldozed through them and turned sharply as they were on the ground behind him and aimed his left hand down at them. As his hand detached itself one of marine's shat himself.

The hallway was engulfed in fire as he dashed out into a room that had a lower level from where he stood. He saw a glimpse of the Dragon running behind a reinforced door; everything he saw kept shifting. Heat, organs, muscles, his vision saw all of this constantly shifting between the other. Inside the room its mind counted seventy of them.

"14… large ones…" A dog like voice echoed inside the armor as it scanned the room. "37…. Cannons…. 51 swords… 70 corpses…"

It jumped down over the stairs and landed on the base floor; crushing one underfoot. It dashed forward with the Dragonslayer in its metal hand, it placed its living hand on the ground and used it to pivot itself around; cutting down eight of them. It rotated around the other way and cut down four more as a partial giant ran towards it. It pulled hard as it laughed itself off the ground with a spin and sliced the twelve-foot man down the middle. A cannon ball was launched at the Berserker and it blocked it with the Dragonslayer.

It jumped into the fray as bullets were launched at it, one every millisecond, either missing or ricochet into another Marine. Each swing carved through six of them at the least. As it cut another marine in half, vertically, another stabbed his sword towards the Berserker's head. The Berserker pulled back its head slightly and its mouth opened slightly and clamped down on the man's arm; breaking it.

Holding tight the man screamed as the Berserker spun around like a crocodile and tore the man's arm off. The Berserk kicked up the sword off the ground and threw it like a throwing knife through the skull of another Marine. A marine rushed up behind him and he jumped ten feet into the air, coming down as his cape covered the man; the sound of shattering bones soon followed. The largest of the partial giants came at him with a sword that dwarfed even the dragon slayer, three fold.

"Your sword got nothing on this one!" The twenty-foot-tall marine yelled pulling back as he rushed the Berserker as it cut down ten more; 20 left. The massive man swung as the Berserker as its sword was down.

He smiled as it would lop off the demon's head. Instead the Berserk brought up its sword and the giant blade was cut literally in half by the sword coated in the blood and od of countless men and demons. The giant man looked at his broken sword and stared at the berserker as it cut off his legs at the knees and he collapsed to the ground.

"Mercy!?" The man begged as the Berserker lifted up a boot and concaved the man's skull in with a curb stomp.

Another cannon ball launched this once being dodged and blowing away three more before the shooter was carved in half along with the four others next to him. Two more swings… one left. He ran towards the door that the Dragon had sealed himself in pounding on it as the Berserker Dashed across the room at him.

"Open! Ple-!" He was impaled with the Dragon slayer hitting the lock. The lock broke slightly and the Berserker swung once more to break the turn lock before shoving a hand inside the small gap between the door and the wall and throwing it open.


	18. Chapter 18

This is kind of graphic so you have been warned.

* * *

The Berserker entered the room, it was a storage room. Wooden crates crowded the walls; the only sound being that of the Dragonslayer being dragged behind the Berserker. It scanned the room three times before it found the Dragon, grasping onto Casca with his pistol pressed against her head. He was sweating and shaking as it stared at the Berserker as it dripped with blood with a cloud of red energy surrounding it. This thing was not a devil fruit user… it wasn't human… it wasn't a giant… it wasn't a fishman… it was something else.

"Put down the sword!" The World Noble cried out. The Berserker paused for a moment. "If you don't do it right now I'll blow her brains out!"

The Berserk stared at the little man and dropped the Dragonslayer. It hitting the floor with a massive thud. The World Noble smiled and pointed his pistol at the Berserker.

"Now take off that helmet so I can blow your-!" The Berserk vanished and appeared before him. It wrapped knocked the pistol out of the man's hand and gripped the metal band that connected Casca to him and tore it off the Noble's wrist.

I peeled the skin off the wrist as it was pulled off the man's hand leaving a pink and red wrist and hand in its place. The noble screamed as the berserker shoved one of its hands into the bubble that covered the man's head then the other alongside it. The bubble ripped and tore and a moment later the World Noble head was exposed to the world.

He took in one final breath and held it; not wanting to breathe the same air as this demon. The Berserker picked him up the chest and tossed him to the side. The man gasped out in pain, being forced to breath in the air. The Berserker slowly walked over.

"You demon!" He cried out. "How dare you! I'll have your head displayed in my estate for generations!" he pointed a finger at the Berserker as it came over. He pushed himself away with his legs and his other arm but the Berserker didn't care.

The Berserker reached him and brought down a foot into the man's knee; snapping it backwards. At the same time, it gripped the finger that was being pointed at it and crushed it in its hand before twisting it around a few times and ripping it off. The Berserk tossed the finger to the side and picked the man up once again and slapped his head five times with its nonliving hand before tossing him into a wooden crate.

Inside was hundreds of potatoes. The world noble began to throw them at the Berserk as it continued to come at him. As he pulled back his arm that still had all fingers the berserk gripped it by the elbow and snapped it backwards as easily as a man would snap a twig. He lifted him up by the broken arm and tossed him behind him.

"Do… do you not know what you are doing!" The world noble cried out between gasps. "Everyone… on… this… planet… listens… to… us…."

The Berserk came up to him and pushed him down with a boot and pressed it into the man's chest; breaking two ribs. The man spat up more blood.

"Okay-! I'll-give-you-the-girls-back! Tell-the-men-here to-let-you-go! No-bounty!" The world noble cried out. Two more ribs snapped.

"100 million berries!" he cried out. "No a billion! Yes! A billion if you let me go!"

Two more ribs.

"A fifth of my wealth!" The noble smiled. "You would become one of the most powerful-!"

Two more.

"Why-do-you-do-this!" He cried out. "What is it that you are willing to challenge heaven for? This is my world! Killing me would call all of heaven and earth onto you! Do you think-!"

The Berserker reached on hand down and wrapped it's finger around the man's jaw line and broke it. He picked him up by the face like that and tossed him back nearly twenty feet, landing next to the Dragonslayer. The Berserker walked over and picked up the Dragonslayer as the man began to crawl away on his one unbroken arm as the hole where his finger once was continued to squirt blood. He seemed to begging for someone to save him but his voice came out only as a gurgle.

His broken ribs shifted and poked his organs causing even greater pain; so much so he had to stop. Between his legs The Berserker stabbed the Dragonslayer into the floor. The Dragon turned to his back and stared as the Berserker grabbed one of his legs and began to pull slowly. Dragging him crotch first into the blade. Slowly walking away as Dragon's body was covered by cape.

The sound of parting flesh erupted as the Dragon once again began to scream. A pool of blood oozed out from under the black cape of the Berserker. Halfway through. Both of his colons tearing and being pushed to the side as the blade slide passed the spine. Slowly now as the blade carved through a lung then one half of the body stopped moving as the other continued to slide.

The Berserker turned away and began to walk, dragging the Dragonslayer behind him. He then spotted Casca. He began to slowly walk towards it.

 _"_ _We've killed one of everything now haven't we?"_ The voiced echoed inside the mind of the Berserker. _"Men, Demons, elves, gods, children, giants, and dragons… Now all we need to do is kill a lover."_

Casca was hiding behind a crate but the vision of the Berserker was stronger than wood… only ten more feet.

 _"_ _Also a witch… we haven't killed a witch yet have we?"_ The berserk threw the Crate to the side and stared down at Caca as she covered her head with her arms. _"I guess I'll kill the little one after this girl!"_

The Berserker was launched ten feet off to the side by a fist connect to an extended arm. It looked over and found Luffy with his hat pulled down.

"Come on Guts this isn't you!" He yelled. "She's your friend."

"Oh right…" A voice like screeching metal and a dog erupted from the armor, taking Luffy back by surprise. "We haven't killed a pirate captain have we… that other guy was already dead so that didn't count…"

"What the hell…"

"Let's change that!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Okay what the hell do we do now? Cause our captain just went after Guts.' Sanji said after knocking out the final Marine. Schierke was shaking slightly and Isidro looked like he was ready to piss himself. "Hey witch girl! Tell me what the hell is going on."

"The Berserker Armor." She said looking at him with eyes filled with fear. "If the wearer is pushed beyond his breaking point, through either rage or stress, the armor will incase them. The armor is stronger than any steel and is cursed so it is resistant to most magic."

"But what was up with his butcher spree before climbing up that wall?" Zoro asked. "I thought he got over that for a degree."

"The armor won't let him." Schierke. "It make the wearer give into the darkest of their demons. It marks everything around it as a thing that must be killed."

"Well let's just pull it off him then." Zoro stated.

"The armor is sealed from the inside! No outside force can open it."

"Well Luffy's got this-!" Usopp said with a smile before Luffy was launched a hundred feet into the courtyard as his body was hardened with Haki. A bit of blood dripped out of his mouth as he had bit his tongue. The Berserker armor peered down at them from on top of the wall.

It jumped down and cracked the stone at its feet. It rolled its neck and one of its shoulder and Usopp, Chopper, and Nami felt all their hope leave their bodies. The Berserker looked at them and the metal shifted into a smile before sprinting at them. He was ten times as fast as he was before which scared Zoro and Sanji the most as they knew just how powerful Guts was before.

"Okay everyone." Luffy said standing back up. "Everyone other than Sanji, Zoro and I has to go."

"But-!" Isidro cried out.

"Someone has to go get Casca… Isidro, Guts trusts you. So take whoever you need and go get her." Luffy said glaring at The Berserker got closer and the only reason stopped was thanks to Zoro and Sanji hitting him together. "We got this."

"Okay then." Isidro said. "Farnese and nose guy come with me! Everyone else head back to the ship."

With that the groups of people all split up. The Berserker watched as Schierke stayed back; probably to give advice where she could. It jumped back and looked at Zoro with those devilish red eyes. It then began to laugh. It sounded like metal slamming against metal but for sure it was laughing. Zoro and Sanji took a few steps back and stared at him.

"This is great…" It laughed holding out a hand like gesturing to a plate full of food. "Before it was just me aiming this body. But now I have complete control!"

"It can talk? That never happened before!" Schierke called out. The Berserk looked at her.

"Od is stronger here right? So yeah I'm at the controls now little witch." The beast said. Walking in an arch around the group. Zoro allowed the top of his outfit to fall off as his wrapped a bandana around his head. "Do you know how much those chains hurt? This is the first time that they're completely shattered! It feels amazing!"

"What are you!?" Luffy demanded.

"I am the thing deep inside Guts. The thing that's kept him going since he was but a child." The thing stated. "Every ounce of hated that dwells inside Guts. That's me. Every grief he feels. That's me. I am the beast inside of the darkness that is Guts's soul."

"Let go of Guts!" Schierke cried out. Sanji began to turn faster and faster till his leg was as hot as a furnace.

"Me? Why not you?" The Beast asked.

"I was with Guts since the day he was born. Left a lonely babe under the hanging tree. I was there when he killed his first man. I was there when he was raped as a child, sold by his adoptive father. I was there when he killed his father. I was there when he joined the hawks. I was there when he killed a 100 men in one night. I was there when he spilled his seed inside of Casca, making her pregnant. I was there when he saved Griffith. I was there when Griffith killed his first true family. I watched with him as Casca was raped in a pool of the remains of our family. I was there when the mark was placed onto his neck. I was there when he first picked up this sword. And I've been there with every kill he's taken."

"Little girl. I've been here long before you were, and I'll be here long after you die."

Luffy pumped his legs and entered Second Gear. Sanji spun around like a tornado and it erupted into flames, hotter than any oven. Zoro rolled his neck, having it crack several times before taking up stance. He slashed two of his sword with such pressure that it sent two slashes directly at the Berserker. The berserker held up his sword and blocked the two as Luffy appeared behind him and slammed a foot into his back. The ground around his feet broke and shifted but he did not move.

Sanji sent himself flying with a kick and slammed a burning leg into the DragonSlayer. Since the Berserker was off balance it sent him flying back nearly twenty feet. Zoro rushed up and began to hit the Berserker with a barrage of slashes. Each one being counter by one of the Berserker's. Luffy came up from behind and extended his fist as far back as the area would allow him before letting lose and slamming a fist into the side of the Berserker. Sending him flying off to the side. Where Sanji spun forward and slammed him into the ground.

"That should have knocked him out." Sanji said. The Berserker got up and tackled Sanji. He sat on top of him and put the opening to his cannon on Sanji's mouth.

"Tell me cook… have you ever tasted death before!?" It said laughing. As Luffy hit him with a gum gum bazooka. Sending him ten feet away. It laughed again and shot the cannon ball into Luffy who sent it straight back at him.

The berserker caught it with his living hand where it exploded. The fingers bent and twisted out of shape but a second latter they snapped back in place. The Berserker rushed the two of them and jumped high up and pierced the ground with the dragon slayer as they jumped away. It grabbed Sanji by the leg as he jumped back and pulled him in before grabbing his face. He then began to slam the back of Sanji's head over and over again into the flat of the Dragon slayer before Zoro launched himself at The berserker.

Using its metal hand, it pulled the dragon slayer out of the ground and slashed at Zoro to block the attack before throwing Sanji into Zoro. Sanji's head was bleeding pretty bad but he was still conscious. The landed and Zoro dashed at the Berserker. The Berserker swung down and Zoro blocked with two of his swords. The Berserker kneed him in the chest the sharp edge of the metal piercing the diaphragm; in this form the metal was become much more jagged. It then began to swing over and over again downwards into Zoro's swords. Each time the sword came down more the ground around Zoro's legs broke apart.

Luffy kicked the Berserker in the side, sending him flying once more. The berserker slashed at him rapidly with his attacks either being blocked by harden body parts or dodged. The berserk slammed its foot into Luffy's, nearly breaking it, before slamming an elbow into his face, knocking him back several feet before slashing his sword and nearly cutting Luffy in half.

The three of them gather up and took up fighting poses once more as the broken bones of the berserker were pieced and forced back into place. Its laughter was like swords scraping against the other.

"Any damage we do he recovers from." Zoro cursed. "And if he so much as lands one good slash on us. We're screwed."

"What's wrong!?" It called over. "That all you've got for me!?"

"So what do we do?" Sanji asked. "My head is killing me, and we can't just knock him out."

"Step back." Luffy said biting his thumb. "This is going to hurt."

His fist inflated and then hardened. The Berserker's eyes widened and a smile crossed its face. Luffy pulled back his massive fist and sent it flying into the Berserker. The Berserker was spread flat against the massive fist before being buried into the wall like a cartoon. As Luffy's arm returned to him it deflated and the three of them stared at the twisted and broken body of the berserker.

"Well that should have done it." Luffy stated.

"It's not enough…" Schierke said. The Berserker fell out of the wall. Three of his limbs broken and twisted but it still stood up and its body began to twist around and snap back into place.

"What the hell is that Armor!?" Zoro yelled putting his sword back into his mouth.

"When it is activated it allows one to fight at 100%." Schierke she stated. "Most humans only use 10% at any given time. His armor brings out the rest. Blocking out pain and its limitations. It also will pierce and stitch a person together; forcing them to fight till ever bone in their body is shattered and every drop of their blood is spilled."

"Well how do we stop it?" Sanji demanded.

"I just told you." Schierke said with wide eyes. The Berserk began to role its fingers over and over again to make sure his arm was back in shape. "I can't enter Guts's mind scape in this world. His Od is too powerful right now. No way to break through."

"So that's how it looks like from the outside." The Berserk said looking at its body. "Where was I? Oh right… killing you four."

Luffy took a deep breath and took a step forward.

"I have an idea." Luffy said. "Might kill him. I've never done anything like it before."

"That is?"

"I'm gonna pour every ounce of my Conquer's haki onto him." Luffy clarified. "If I'm lucky it should be enough to push out this dark haki. Giving Guts the chance to break out."

"But that much concentrated Haki-." Zoro started.

"Shut it." Luffy ordered. As The Berserker walked towards them. "I've got this."

The Berserker ran at them and Luffy let loose his Haki. It slammed into the Berserker. It was so powerful you could almost see the haki. Luffy's eyes were open as wide as they were focused onto the berserker. The Berserker's od pushed back against it, like two waves slamming into the other. Schierke got a little dizzy from it all; and she had been dealing with od control for years. The battle between Od vs Haki played out before her. One had the crushing force of the ocean while the other was an onslaught of unequaled pain.

Blood and water slammed into the other. Swirling like a great abyss. Luffy gritted his teeth and took a step forward.

"Guts! Fight it! You bastard!" Luffy cried out. The Berserk reached onto its chest and grabbed a throwing knife. It through it through the swirling of power and it entered Luffy's stomach. He let out a cry of pain as his stomach bleed but he did not let up his haki. "Fight it!"

* * *

Inside the mindscape of Guts, he was fighting the Beast of darkness. The beast was massive, the size of two carriages. Guts pounded away at it. Rolling around it as he punched and kicked it. He jumped through the air and landed a punch onto the Beasts head that staggered it. It roared and Chomped at Guts. It almost clamped its jaws onto his torso but he held the Jaw open with is hands.

Chains wrapped themselves around Guts. They were like thrones but he would not stop fighting. The beasts voice pieced into his mind.

"You can't beat me." It said. "Just fall into the darkness like I was."

"I'm not giving up!" Guts screamed. "Luffy is keeping these chains from dragging me down."

"He will die soon enough." The jaws of the beast pushed down more and more. Guts's arms strained. "Give up!"

"I've had enough of you!" Guts said slamming a foot into the mouth of the beast and pushing down. He pushed its jaw all the way open and then pushed further. He broke the jaw of the beast. The beast let out a cry of pain as a flash of white came in. "Try to eat me now."

* * *

The jaw of Berserker armor broke open and the onslaught of Od stopped. Luffy stopped his Haki as five throwing knives were at his feet with his chest and arms bleeding. Schierke ran over to Guts as the armor returned to normal.

"Guts!" She yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Besides the fact I feel like I got hit Zodd ten times… yeah I'm fine." He pushed himself up and looked at Luffy. "You save me."

"Well… yeah that's what I kind of do for friends." Luffy said with a smile. Guts chuckled.

"If you can find a man like me to be someone you would want a friend as… well then you are probably crazier than me." Guts chuckled.

"What did you see?" Zoro asked. Guts looked at him. Guts face went stern.

"Most of it." He shrugged before looking at Schierke. "By the way, he was wrong. I'm always going to need a witch."

Schierke smiled and pulled down her hat to cover part of her face.

* * *

They returned the group and found that the Sea horse had also arrived with Rodrick's crew. Ivalera and Puck, along with Chopper began to take care of Guts, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji's wounds as they sailed with their two boats towards the Island that they had originally meet on. Guts and his party remained with the Straw hats as to talk and exchange thanks. They talked for hours till the sun set upon the sea.

A few hours passed before Nami jumped down to the main level with a hand on her hip.

"I've got bad news." She said. "With the tides and wind that we know of. It will take over twice as long back as it did on the way here. The storm that you guys need to get back home will be gone before we reach it."

"What!?" Isidro stammered.

"What about coup de burst?" Franky asked. Nami shook her head.

"Close but no dice. Even if we could we could we would have to leave the seahorse. Why did they come here anyway?"

Rodrick held up his hand as he leaned against the main mast.

"They Navy showed up. They were suspicious of my ship. My crew took off before they captured her." Rodrick said with a sigh. "But if what you say is true… we won't get back to the storm in time."

"Any ideas?" Guts asked. Isidro and Isma opened their mouths. "If it involves us getting pulled around by sea creatures, or explosives on the back of the ships; close your mouths." They did.

They all looked around at each other. None of them had a single idea. The lights on the thousand Sunny began to dim, unnaturally so, and the group began to feel the hairs on the back of their necks stand up. Guts's eye went wide as he stood up straight.

"No… F***ing way…" He gasped. Green mist appeared around then feet and they all turned to find. A Skelton that was over two meters tall, probably 6'9 and riding a horse that was easily seven feet tall. "How did you?"

Before he finished Zoro jumped at him with a sword swing only to be blocked by the knight's shield and sent flying into one of the upper levels. Sanji moved towards the Skull knight and found Guts blocking his way.

"Guts move!" He demanded.

"Be silent." The being said. His voice sounded hollow. Like as spoken in a cave. But at the same time it reverted with everyone on the boat as if a war drum had sounded. He looked at Guts with his eyes that glowed with a strange fire. "Struggler... you travel strange places."

"Old man." Guts said lowering his arm and walking closer to his horse. "How did you get here."

"The same way you shall return home." The Skull knight stated.

"Wait… old man?" Luffy said then his gaze dashed between the two men then his mouth nearly hit the floor of the boat. "Guts? Is this your Dad!?"

Everyone other than Shierke and Guts began to look between the two of them till Guts simply glared at the one's with the biggest eyes. A.K.A. Luffy and Isidro. Guts looked back at the Skull knight who was looking around the ship.

"No." The knight said.

"How do you know him then?" Sanji asked.

"Let's just say… fate." The knight said. "I once wore that armor as well."

"Wait what?" Zoro said still dusting himself off.

"Though it was too long ago to matter now." The knight stated. "But I may return Guts home along with his friends."

"You can!" Luffy said excited. "How?"

"With a dark power." The Skull knight said. He looked back at Guts. "Are you ready Struggler?"

"Yeah. Let's head back." Gut replied looking at Casca as she tried to pet the Skull Knights horse. "We've time to set sail again."

"May I have a moment." Brook said stepping up to the skull knight. "Hello my name is Brook. It's odd seeing another skeleton floating around. I almost can't believe my eyes… well if I had any." He laughed a little and the Skull Knight continued to look at him.

"…funny." The Skull Knight said then looked at Guts who just shrugged.

"Well I'm a musician. What do you do?"

"I wonder." The skull knight answered and moved his horse back over to Guts. "Collected your friends, share your words. Then we shall return."

Guts group began to say goodbye to the Straw Hats. Not having much to say other than the adventure was fun. Isidro asked for a duel against Zoro; saying that the winner had to give up a technique. Before Isidro even drew the salamander dagger Zoro hit him with a small chop and he was knocked out. Isidro then did a five second demonstration of how his did his rolling attack. The entire time Isma and puck were laughing from how fast the fight was over. Guts though stood in front of Luffy.

"So. Guess we'll be going." Guts stated. Luffy nodded with a smile.

"I hope Casca gets better." Luffy said. Guts scratched his head and let out a sigh.

"Me too kid." He answered. "By the way. I really believe that you will become the King of the Pirates. I believe in you. Just know that when that comes from me that you really deserve it."

They connected fists and Guts walked over to the board to his ship. As he stepped onto the board Luffy called to him on last time.

"Yo Guts!?" He called. "Where you gonna go after you fulfill this dream?"

Guts pulled the DragonSlayer off his back and pointed to the sky. He turned around slowly as he rested it onto his shoulder. He showed a toothy smirk.

"To war." He took a step backwards and cut the board in half. The Skull knight huffed as he was still on the thousand sunny. He began to tilt back his head as he opened his mouth.

"So… how are you going to…..." Zoro stated as the Skull Knight the sword his throat. He slowly pulled it out as it was covered in a living energy as faces filled with pain and sorrow shifted on it. His horse ran across the deck and jumped all the way ahead of the Sunny's face as he slashed. A rift opened vertically and began to grow outwards. The Skull Knight flew through it. "… was that sword… just covered in…"

"Yep…" Sanji said as the Seahorse moved forward through the rift with guts standing on the back of it. The straw hats waved to him and Guts group waved back. Just before going through the rift guts raised his hand to the sky and shot up a cannon ball that by the time it exploded, he was already gone.

"Well…" Luffy said putting his hat back on. "Let's go."


End file.
